Another Love Story
by amutolovers
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a rich man who plays with women's heart. Hinamori Amu, a waitress who's been abused and feels unwanted. What happens when these unlikely people meet? Will Amu play Ikuto's dangerous game of love or Ignore him? And what happens when she finds out she's pregnant? What will Ikuto do? Take responsibility, or leave her to deal with everything on her own?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back after a long time. Sorry, tons of homeworks. This is my new story, I hope you like it. As usual, I do not own shugo chara! It's a new plot of my story that a bit different from my other stories. Please Read and Review. Thanks for all the reviews to my previous story. Do not harsh to me please, because I'm not really good at English, that's why maybe I've many wrong grammar etc. I NEED BETA READER ASAP! PM ME PLEASE IF YOU INTERESTED~ Let's begin the story !**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

_It's hurt a lot_, it's not the first time a certain girl screamed in her brain. She has expected this pain just like before. She stood there in silent, waiting for another pain as her parents abused her. They're not her parents, they just her step parents. Her family died in a accident 2 years ago and left her in a foster. Her 'parents' took her in, at first they're sweet to her but 2 months after they took her in, the began to abuse her every day. It's just another long day, she hope she can survived this time as her body held so many unhealed wounds.

"Young Master" a butler greet a certain midnight blue haired boy who just walked in to his house.

"Yo" he replied casually as he walked away to his bedroom

_Just another boring day with a same activity. Maybe I'll a party tonight,_ he thought. He grab his phone a began to dial a number

"What's up Ikuto?" said a voice as he pick up the phone

"Tonight, party, Black Lynx Club" Ikuto replied

"Sure, I'll tell the others" the voice replied and Ikuto hung up the phone

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the heir of Tsukiyomi Inc. the largest and biggest corporation in Japan and number two in the world. He looked like a normal teenager except his cat-like ability. His face always shown up in business magazines nor gossip magazines. He has a special trademark-his sly smirk that always success to make girls drool over him.

"Mom" a girl with pale face greet her mother when she saw her mother standing in the door frame waiting for her

"Where are you going?" her mom asked with an annoying tone

"Work" the girl replied as she walked out from the door

She sighed, she really want to ran away from her 'home', if you can called it home. She has managed to save up some money that she prepared for her run away mission.

She arrived on time and began her work. She worked as a waitress in this night club. _Thanks God,_ she thought as she began to changes into her long white sleeve with red vest and black mini-skirt waitress uniform, to disguise her wounds, she wore a black stocking and as the last touch she wore a 3 inch high black heels.

"Ikuto" a boy called his name as he entered his club, yeah he his the owner of Black Lynx the fanciest club in Tokyo.

"Yo Kukai" Ikuto replied to his bestfriend.

Souma Kukai, the famous soccer player all over Japan and his bestfriend. They always had party together with tons of sexy girl and of course, drinks.

"Nagi, Tadase and Kairi will arrive soon" Kukai announced

Ikuto just nod his head, he began to looking for sexy girl to play with, of course it's not ordinary game. It's his favourite game. His eyes catch a glimpse of pink, he can't see her face yet because she stood against him. He saw her costume and he smirk, his waitress-he can play with her until he satisfied. He asked someone to called her because he sure that she will drool over him just like another girls. When she turned her body, he could she her face. He froze, her big honey-colored eyes caught his azure one. Her face looked so beautiful even without make-up. He smirk, he can't wait to play with her.

"Hinamori Amu" her boss called her

"Yeah?" she asked

"Someone request you to served him" her boss told her while he pointed with his head to a midnight blue haired boy and some of his friends.

She turned around so she could see his face so that she won't walk to a wrong table.

She saw him smirk, a sly smirk. She sighed, another long day she thought. Her body still exhausted from the pain that her parents gave her but they somehow managed not to hit her face, that's why she could still go to school and work without worrying to wear any make-up.

She walked to that boy, and greet him

"Hinamori Amu at your service here, do you want anything to drink?" she asked

"I want a glass of vodka" the boy replied

"Sure, anything else?" she asked

Wrong move, Ikuto thought as his lips began to form a smirk

"You" was his final answer

**R&R please ! I'm finished with the first chapter. I know I've tons of wrong grammar, beacuse I need to work in fast and I'm so sorry about it~ That's why I need a BETA READER! Anyone interested? PM me faster ^^ **

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'll update it. Here's my updating schedule : **

**5 reviews **** 3 days**

**10 reviews **** 2 days**

**10+ reviews **** 1 day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really appreciate it. Thank you guys **

**I'll keep updating the story soon and I hope it can satisfied you ^^ still need BETA READER who could WORK FAST! **

**As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara ~ Please Enjoy ^^~**

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Amu rolled her eyes and just gave him a smile and walked away. This made Ikuto shock, a woman never refused him. But, Ikuto will never give up. This just made it more interesting.

Amu walked to the bartender and waited him to make the vodka, then she walked back to Ikuto's table and placed the vodka. As she began to walk away, Ikuto stopped her and pulled her to his lap. Amu was schock, but she managed to stay calm. She kept struggling so she could escape from his strong grip but she failed.

"I'm sorry Mr, but I've worked to do" she said

"Ah, I don't think so" Ikuto replied

"Who the hell are you?" Amu began to rose her voice

Ikuto smirked again

"You really don't know who I am?" Ikuto asked a bit confused and shocked. This girl didn't know who he was. He's heir of Tsukiyomi Inc and his boss! But Ikuto decided to play along.

"Call your manager here" Ikuto asked Amu and he released her

Amu ran to called his manager but she still confused who the hell is that boy although his face does seems familiar.

"Boss, that boy called you over" Amu said to her boss and she pointed Ikuto

Her boss turned around and saw Ikuto's face, her boss shocked face made Amu felt more confused

"Have you done anything wrong?" her boss asked her

"No" she replied as she began to worked again

His manager walked to him and asked him what he wanted. This wasn't the first time Ikuto had called him when he visited his club, usually he would ask him to fired some girls or bartenders that didn't satisfied him.

"Ask her to accompany me tonight, no more work for her tonight except stayed beside me and don't told her who I am" Ikuto gave him his ordered and the boss of course couldn't say no.

"Hinamori-san" the boss called her

"Yeah?" she asked, she has a bad feeling

"Go accompany that boy and you don't have any work to do tonight. Someone will cover your shift" the boss ordered her

_Who the hell is he? Why the boss scared with him?_ Amu walked to Ikuto's table again, she stood there and waiting for his order.

Ikuto saw Amu and his lips began to form a smirked again.

"What do you want?" Amu asked him with an annoyed tone

"First, sit here" he ordered Amu as he pointed his lap

"No" Amu answered him

Ikuto didn't wait any longer, he pulled her so she was sitting in his .

Amu began to looked around his table, there's a boy who caught her eyes, he has blonde haired and looked so charming, also there's a brown haired boy whose face also looked so familiar but she didn't know who the hell he was. There're also a woman-liked boy with long purple haired and last a green haired boy who wore glasses. Of course, she wasn't the only girl there. All of the boys have their own girls who dressed slutty.

"Ok, let's begin our game boys" Ikuto declared

"Shoot!" the brown haired boy-Kukai replied while the others just nod their head

"It's an easy game, it's a simple truth or dare game but with a bit modification. We'll play truth or dare striptease mode and the winner who had mostly clothes can do whatever he/she wanted to the loser" Ikuto explained

"Each of us only have 2 chances of truth and if you didn't want to do the dare, you need to lose your clothes" Kukai added

_Hell! I'll definitely lost! _Amu thought.

Of course, Ikuto knew that Amu will lost and every time they played this game he always won. He was the king anyways~

"I can't play this game" Amu suddenly blurted out

"Why? Are you afraid you'll lose huh?" Ikuto teased her

"No" Her voice began to shake as she ran away

"What the hell has happen?" Kukai asked

Ikuto sensed something has gone wrong, why she didn't want to play as she scared someone knew her secret. Ikuto rose from his seat and followed Amu although he didn't know where does she go. He began to searched from bathroom but no one in there and he searched all over his club and didn't see her. He asked his manager and his manager told him that Amu had gone home, she said she had headache. He sighed. Amu was hiding something, his mind kept telling him that as he walked back to his table and of course, continuing his game.

It's okay, he thought. He could play with her another time. But when that time came, he would make her spilled out all of her secret. He won't let her go off easily after she caught his eyes.

**The next day …**

Amu woke up from her bed, still felt exhausted. She saved right now because she didn't bump her step parents yesterday. She glanced at her clock, it's 7.15 am right now, class will begin in 8 am and she didn't have plenty times to prepared, she rushed to the bathroom and began to take a quick shower. She grabbed a piece of bread and ran to her school. Her step parents had gone to work so she didn't need to feel unsafety. She arrived at her school 7.50 am, still have 10 minutes before the bell rang. She met her best friend, Hoshina Utau at the school hall. They walked towards their homeroom and took the seat in the last row. Shortly afterwards, the bell rang and all of the students rushed into the class room. The principal, Hotori Tsukasa walked into the classroom and there's another boy who followed him. You chould hear chit chat everywhere about how handome he was and how tall he was. There's a new student and definitely a boy. Tsukasa asked for their attention. The students stopped to chit chat and faced the principal, so did Amu. When Amu turned her head she shocked! It was him! Definitely him! As her face turned pale

**I'll stop here for chapter two ^^ please R&R ~ **

**Yeah, Amu and Ikuto haven't played the game ~ so, please wait for it :D**

**I'll make it more interesting and sorry for the wrong grammar, still looking for BETA READER WHO CAN WORK FAST ^^ so I can update the story faster too ! ****I'll update it. Here's my updating schedule : **

**5 reviews **** 3 days**

**10 reviews **** 2 days**

**10+ reviews **** 1 day**

**~Yui**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really appreciate it. Thank you guys **

**I'll keep updating the story soon and I hope it can satisfied you ^^ **

**I want say thank you for my beta reader : ****ToriiPheniox****for your big help!**

**As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara ~ Please Enjoy ^^~**

Chapter 3

Amu's POV

_It was him!_

_It was him!_

_It was him!_

My mind kept screaming that line. I didn't know he was still my age. _God! _He even looked more mature and older than me than in the past. I hoped he didn't recognize me. I'm still feeling stupid from the event from last night. I looked at him for awhile from head to toe and when I gazed back at his face, his eyes looked into me as if he was was venturing into my thoughts. It gave me a sense of uneasiness, which shocked me.

Third POV

Tadase stopped in the midst of introducing himself when he suddenly caught a glimpse of bright pink. It was her; the girl from before. The waitress that cried and ran away yesterday; he smiled to her and he saw the blushed that plastered the cutie's face. He walked to her taking a seat behind the amusing waitress. He saw the girl talk to her friend beside her, who has blonde haired like him, after she realized he was making his way towards them.

After her conversation, the teacher began to teach the lesson with a boring, mellow-toned voice. Amu didn't bother to take note of it seeing that the lesson, itself, wasn't for great importance. She felt herself slowly drift to sleep as she blocked out the lecture and let her surroundings slowly deteriorate. It wasn't long before she was engulfed in the dream world. She dreamed of all the wonderful things she remembered for before making her smile subconsciously.

"Amu..." She suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Amu..."

"Not now, I'm trying to sleep." Amu mumbled.

The sound of laughter suddenly made her realize where she was. Her eyes snapped open almost falling out of her chair. The teacher glared down at her, if looks could kill, she would be dead. The class seemed to drag on for hours after the incident when in actuality it was only forty-five minutes. She was ready to leave this class full of embarrassment.

When first period finally ended, everyone ran to the door wanting to get out to prepare for the second period of the day. Amu trudged to her locker and opened it, putting down her books and preparing to head out to the gym. She didn't need to change her uniform though, her gym teacher had been informed that she wouldn't be joining the class today. Instead, she needed to write an essay about the lesson she drowned out, her punishment. She was about to closed her locker until her phone rang. She took it out and saw the sender, her mother.

_Amu, come home right now! Your father is in hospital. He's in coma!_

_-Mom_

A gut-wrenching feeling of worry came over like a wave. Even though Amu hated her parents she didn't want to abandon them in a situation like this. Her friends didn't know about her family condition. They didn't know that she had been abused every chance her parents had. They just didn't know. She always wore long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans to kept her scars hidden. She would refused to go to the club, party, and mall, all because of her wounds. Her parents deprived her of her life with their constant abuse, but now, when they were hurt she couldn't leave them like they would always do. No, she wouldn't be like them. She had to show them that she was stronger, that she was capable of living. She wouldn't abandon them.

Amu ran to her home quickly and found her mother crying in her room making her stop at the doorway. She had never seen her mother this fragile, this weak. It made her scared all over again, but nonetheless she walked in and hugged her. Her mother froze from the sudden contact before shaking with rage pushing her away, beginning to hit her.

"YOU EVIL CHILD! ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAT HE IS IN COMA, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed as she continued hitting and kicking Amu in her stomach, not caring for her well-being. Instead of fighting her, Amu just sat there, waiting for her mother to calm down. It wasn't strange that she was mad, it was just her actions that were wrong, but was this outburst because of her? Was she really the cursed child? Was that why no one looked at her as if she mattered?

She was the abandon child, the one no one wanted, she just a cursed girl. Her step mother told her that all her life. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she really was the abandon child, she was the damned child, the child of Satan.

She always wanted to run away from this house, from her parents, from everybody. She wanted to be alone and disappeared where no one would find her so she could die in silent. Those were her hope, she didn't believe in love anymore. She didn't trust anyone anymore except her best friend. She couldn't tell anybody about her pain, about how she felt. Amu sighed turning her eyes to the sky. Maybe she was like her parents after all.

_The time had arrived, the chance to go away, to feel free, to be happy, and to be love …_

Two days after the news of her father, Amu had a chance to run away from her home. She found a small apartment downtown near the club she worked the day she knew she needed to leave. She wasn't expecting her chance to arrive so quickly, but maybe it a sign that this was the right thing to go. Finally, her freedom was right in front of her. Her mother left for the hospital that morning and wasn't expected to be home anytime soon. This was the best opportunity. She packed all her clothes and brought along with her purse which held all her small belongings. It was roughly three in the afternoon when she walked through the door and into her new life. Her story was just beginning.

Amu ran as fast as she could. It was an hour before her shift in the nightclub and a week since her disappearance from her home. No one filed a missing persons report, so they knew she was gone for good. Now her only problem was Ikuto. She hadn't encountered him nor his friends for a while making her feel safe.

She arrived at her small apartment not bothering to unpack anything as she quickly grabbed her extra clothes and ran to the club for work. She told Utau that she moved out but she didn't tell her the reason. She just wouldn't understand.

Amu sprinted towards the back door of the club and slipped into the dressing room. When she walked out from the staff room, she saw him, the perverted-midnight blue haired boy. She tried to go unseen so he wouldn't spot her but she was too late, Ikuto has caught the glimpse of pink and started to make his way towards her, a smirk plastered on his face. He failed last time but not this time around, no. Today, he came with Tadase since Nagi has to practice his dance moves and Kukai was still training, while Kairi wanted to practice kendo.

As he approached to her, he saw her adorable, shocked face. Of course, he knew that the pinkette wanted to ran away, he could see it in her eyes. When Ikuto finally appeared in front her, he quickly slipped his arms around her waist slowly leaning near her to whisper sweet words into her ear. All the eyes were trained on them, some jealous others curious, but no matter who was watching, his gaze was locked on her.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Ikuto asked her and started to nibble on her earlobe

"No!" Amu yelled, "Let me go" she demanded him to release her, but he just kept his smirk and called 'the boss' again. He just gave Amu the same orders, no need to work just to accompany him. This irritated the pink-haired girl, but for the sake of money, she went along with it. Amu sighed in defeat as she followed him to his table and saw Tadase. She blushed suddenly when she saw him give her a soft, gentle smile.

"Hi Amu-chan, it's ok for me to call you Amu-chan, right?" Tadase asked

"It…It's ok. Can I call you Tadase-kun?" Amu questioned, a blush still painted on her cheeks. Ikuto didn't like this scene. They seemed too familiar with each other and it was getting annoying. He cut Tadase off.

"Amu-chan..." Ikuto called her with a seductive voice.

"Stop it, it's Hinamori for you" Amu said to Ikuto abruptly causing a smirk to form on Tadase's lips. Ikuto swore he never wanted to rip a smirk off of anyone's face so badly before.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ikuto." Tadase greeted him._

"_Yo" Ikuto didn't pay much attention to him as he looked around to find the pink haired waitress. He hoped she was here._

"_Looking for Amu-chan I assume" Tadase said with a knowing smirk. The sound of Amu's name caught his attention making him turn around and face his friend._

"_Amu-chan? Where the hell did that come from?" Ikuto asked him._

"_Oh, we're in the same class" Tadase replied calmly with a wave of his hand as if he was glutting._

"_I see" Ikuto replied him. They were silent for a minute as the two scanned the room nonchalantly._

"_Want to make a bet?" Tadase asked him with a mischievous grin bringing his eyes back to his dark headed friend._

'_What is that?" Ikuto asked. He was always up for a good bet._

"_Easy, who can fuck her first is the winner and the loser has to do whatever the winner says... for a month." Tadase smiled._

_Ikuto grinned, he wouldn't lose this bet._

"_Deal" Ikuto replied. "Get your gloves ready, my room is a hell hole."_

_ End of flashback_

That's right, the game has just began and he was positive he wouldn't lose to this stupid kiddy-king. He was determined to make Amu fall for him, get her in bed and be done with it. It was a simple task for him.

"Amu, let's play" Ikuto stated with a playful tone.

"No" was her short reply.

He smirked, if she didn't want to play with her own will, he would make her play whether she liked it or not.

"Amu, let's play a game, just once." Ikuto pleaded in a comical way.

"I said no!" she refused.

Tadase felt a bit annoyed, he didn't want Ikuto to win this game. He had his pride on this bet this time and he couldn't lose it, not to Ikuto not to anybody. He asked her to bring him a drink as she gladly accepted it and rushed to get his order. As she walked away both boys gave one another a hard glare before going to their respective 'corners' to plan their next attack. Tadase was already concocting a plan while as Ikuto was simply going off with his boyish charm. He needed back up.

Ikuto texted Kukai about his bet with Tadase and asked him if he had any ideas to help. Kukai would definitely him. True, he and Tadase were friends but his world domination and king act was really testing his nerves making Kukai side with Ikuto. There was no doubt in his mind, Ikuto had to get laid.

Soon after, Ikuto received Kukai's reply causing a smirk to form on his face. He thanked Kukai for his advice, now being sure of his victory.

_Prepare yourself Hinamori Amu because our game has just begun._

**I'll end it up here .. they still haven't played the game, just wait for that because I want to make it more interesting as the ideas keep popping in my brain ^^ Please R&R ~ I'll update it soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter too **

**I'll update the story. Here's my updating schedule :**

**5 reviews **** 3 days**

**10 reviews **** 2 days**

**10+ reviews **** 1 day**

**~Yui**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I've finished this chapter long ago, but my beta reader had lots of school stuffs to do so she just sent this for me (It's ok though, she still finished it right?)**

**It'll be hard for me to update this story soon because I've tons of school projects waiting for me to finished them...**

**Anyway, I want say thank you for my beta reader : **_**ToriiPheniox**_**for your big help!**

**Also please check out my other story : The Dark Secret :) **

**As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara ~ Please Enjoy ^^~**

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Tadase found it odd seeing the smirk on Ikuto's face while looking at his phone. He had no idea who the hell he contacted just now, but whatever it was, wasn't good. Amu came back with Tadase's drink. She stood there for a moment not knowing where to sit. All the seats around the two boys were taken by voluptuous, beautiful women. They all fawned over the two as if they were their reason for living and when they realized of her existence, the women turned and glared at her with hateful eyes. The boys sat there, taking no notice as if the girls weren't wrapped around their bodies. Amu suddenly felt self-conscious being compared to all these girls with their long soft hair and creamy skin. She touched her short pink hair with a frown. Suddenly, Ikuto looked up from a conversation with a girl and smiled before waving off the mob. A sound of high pitched whines echo in the crowd until Ikuto's annoyed glare hushed them. They trudged away throwing accusing looks at her. It wasn't her fault that Ikuto had an odd interest in her. It was shocking to say the least. He motioned for her to sit, not on his lap, but beside him, like a normal human being. Ikuto, the infamous perverted ass, wasn't being obnoxious.

Amu's POV

I looked at Ikuto with confusion. This was starting to get weird. I didn't understand why he would pick me out of all the beautiful women in the club. Ikuto was handsome enough, he could get anyone he set out for so why was he after me? I blinked feeling my eyes growing in size. Did I just call Ikuto attractive? I shook my head and scoffed. No, Ikuto was a horrible man whore and no matter how handsome he was, that fact made him disgusting. He was a horrible person that only thought about his personal needs and not anyone elses. He would never be beautiful to me. I wouldn't allow it.

_People can change, Amu. _

I shook my head trying to make the voice go away, but it seemed to get louder with every shake. It was too much.

_He can change. He can become a good person. You can help him. Do it. Make him into a guy you can be proud of. _

The sounds became distorted as the voices started to run together in a storm of confusion. My head pounded in agony until the pressure became too much. I started to scream.

Normal POV

Amu's piercing scream shook the building making both Tadase and Ikuto jump. They looked at her strangely watching as her screams died down until she stopped completely. Amu heaved a great sigh before looking around only to find questioning looks. Heat rushed to her cheeks turning her face red with embarrassment. She kept her head low and didn't bother to look at someone. She didn't have to work tonight so she decided just to sit there until someone gave her order to do something. Even though Ikuto was a cold-hearted bastard, he somehow felt bad for this girl so he released her to her work. She nodded quickly and walked away. Hour past hour, he still sat there looking at the pinkette while she was working. There wasn't any amount of arrogance that could allow him to pester her.

_I will follow Kukai's advice._

He looked down at his phone again reading the texts from before.

**Be her friend. Kukai**

He looked at the watch, 2am the time Amu's shift ended. He saw her walking out from the staff room and towards the exit door. He stood up and ran to follow her. Ikuto saw Amu crossing the main street and followed her until they reached her house. When she arrived he saw that the small apartment was as fragile as glass giving it a weak shabby feeling. He shook his head and turned to head back to the club where he drove home.

"Welcome home, Young Master" the butler greeted him.

He didn't reply.

The butler didn't seem mind his young master cold greeting. It was was he always expected.

Ikuto silently climbed the stairs and into his room throwing his body onto his king sized bed. Questions racked his brain making him wince at the intensity of his mind. He didn't understand. Soon, the questions calmed to a whisper before he was lulled to sleep.

Ikuto's POV

I woke up in my room, looking as the watch beside my king-sized bed slowly changed to nine. I sighed as I walked into my palace-like bathroom ready to take a shower. By ten am, I was eating my breakfast slowly scooping soft fluffy omelets into my mouth. I was alone as always seeing that my father had gone to work while my mom probably went to shopping. This house was so quiet it was haunting. After I finished with my breakfast, I walked to the garage and got into his blue Ferrari before driving away.

Amu's POV

It has been a month since I ran away from my house. I never thought I could be this happy to be rid of my obnoxious parents. Still though, I hope they're doing well. I turned and glanced at the clock.

_Shit!_

I cursed, I was going to be late... Again! I ran past the hallway and didn't bother to look around until I reached my homeroom. I saw Utau has already sitting at her seat waving to me as I stepped into class. She motioned me to sit beside her in the last row as usual where we always sat. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Yamabuki Saaya flirting with Tadase in the front row. She wore a tight slutty red t-shirt and a extremely short skirt. I felt my stomach churn with distaste.

The bell rang as the teacher walked in and began the class. Homeroom sucked today but math was even worse. The last bell finally rang causing the students run outside to go home. I was walking down the street back to my apartment when I saw my father walk out from an alley. I turned around and began to run towards the opposite direction from my father hoping he wouldn't see me, but as luck would have it, my pink hair was rare and of course my father saw me. I heard a scream of my name as the sound of pounding feet chased after me. I cursed again, today was just a bad day for me. I ran and ran until I reached a dead end the feeling of dread overcoming me. I saw my father walking towards me with an evil smirk plastered in his face.

_What do I do?!_ My mind screamed.

The wounds had recovered but there was still a scar left on my back where a burning heat started to arise. I was scared that he would beat me, this time I was sure I would die. I ran away and that pissed them off. My step parents were stupid though, not wanting to mocking them but, for Gods sakes, they didn't try to looking for me at school and they couldn't tell the police because if they involved the police, they knew they would be the ones that would be thrown in jail. My wounds made it plainly obvious that I was beaten.

I wanted to scream for helped but no sound came out from my throat. There was nothing I could do, nowhere to run; I was stuck with no sure thought of my survival. I was dead.

Ikuto's POV

I was driving down the street when I saw a glimpse of pink running with a man who was chasing her. I craned my head further and saw it was Amu running. I scolded myself for being so dense.

_Of course, it was Amu who the hell has pink her beside her? _I thought as I followed them in my car. I saw Amu turned left and ran towards a small dirty alley. I parked my car and walked towards the dark pathway silently, not wanting to be heard. I didn't need the man to know of my presence. I saw Amu's scared face when the man walked towards her. She shook violently and turned a ghostly white. I still didn't do anything as I stood rigid in the corner watching the scene in front of me. Suddenly my phone started vibrating. It was a good thing that it didn't ring or my cover would have been blown. I took out my phone and saw that I've received a text from Kukai.

_Yo dude, I couldn't find anything about her except some small information. The document was sent into your club office._

_Kukai_

Before I wanted to text him back to say thank you. I heard a piercing screamed and I looked up shock plastered my face as I saw what the man did to him. I couldn't believe it.

**End of the chapter ... what do you think?**

**Please R&R !**

**Don't forget to check out my other story : The Dark Secret :)**

**I hope you enjoy and like this chapter ^^**

**Also please keep supporting this story ~**

**-Yui**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the taking to much time to update this chapter...**

**I have tons of homeworks and my final exam is coming *sigh***

**I want to say THANK YOU! for all of your reviews, don't hesistate to ask me anything by reviewing my story ^^ **

**I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter!**

**Anyway, I want say thank you for my beta reader : **_**ToriiPheniox**_**for your big help!**

**Also please check out my other story : The Dark Secret :) **

**As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara ~ Please Enjoy ^^~**

**Here we start...**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

Amu's ear-piercing scream could be heard by anyone that walked past the small alley, but ironically no one ever walked past. It was a secluded alleyway and sadly for her, there was no one that could save her. She was alone, alone to face her father's wrath.

Her stepfather had punched her directly in her stomach and kicked her. He managed to rip her clothes so she was only left in her underwear enjoying her pain and suffering. He kept laughing while he kicked and punched her. He slapped her hard across the face for the first time bringing a smile to his face as the loud crack! rang loudly, echoing through the air.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! HOW DARE YOU TO RAN AWAY!" Her step father screamed at her.

She cried in pain as her stepfather continued to abuse her bringing her more pain and agony. There was no one coming to save her. No one ever came.

Ikuto stared in horror as the man threw powerful punches at the pink haired girl on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rage boiled his blood as he swiftly ran over to the scene grabbing the man from behind and nailing a punch to his face and a kick to his groin. The man fell to the ground, howling in torment.

"Who are you?" the older man growled up at him, glaring at him with daggers.

"I'm her…" Ikuto trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You're just a stranger! Get lost!" The man screamed shoving him to the ground. "You have no business here!"

Ikuto dodged out of his way and wasted no time to pull the pinkette before running towards the open street. He removed his coat and placed it on her small body as he carried her bridal style towards his car. He didn't ask her anything. He simply drove towards his mansion.

Once, he pulled into his garage, he carried Amu into his room. His maids and butlers gasped at the scene seeing their young master bring in a girl in this state. They didn't know what to do or what to say, but none of that was necessary as Ikuto ordered his butler to called Tsukiyomi's personal doctor. It wasn't long before she arrived; the nurse walked towards the Young Master's bedroom knocking the before let herself first thing she saw was the girl lying down on the king-sized bed and her master sitting beside the girl.

She nodded her head knowingly and began her work. When she uncovered the girl from the thin covers she saw that her body was covered in blood and opened wounds. She quickly treated her taking out all the essentials to cure her. She was shocked when she saw the back of her body, never seeing this type of treatment upon anyone during her doctoring was a long scar – looked like it was done by a blade – that covered her small petite body. Ikuto was shock in seeing the scar too, not seeing it from before.

Soon the nurse finished all of her duties and walked away, tired from the long hard work. Ikuto sighed in relief when she told him that the pinkette would be alright, she just need more rest and take a few medications. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling the events from the day weight down on him. He sighed as his eyes traveled to the pinkette seeing how peaceful she looked while sleeping despite the actions from before. Her angelic face was covered by scar now while her little body was covered by many wounds. The nurse told him that it was not the first time the pinkette had suffered from the wounds. There had been many other scars that had faded from time, but they were still there, not physically, mentally. Ikuto clenched his fist in rage.

_Who the hell was that guy?! How could he abuse a girl like her? _It was then when Ikuto remembered the file that Kukai was supposed to bring to him. That would make everything clear. Ikuto quickly flipped open his phone and dialed Kukai's number. He answered on the first ring.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked Ikuto groggily. He probably woke him up.

"I need that file Kukai." Ikuto said sternly.

"Man, can't that wait til' later. I'm exhausted."

"I'll see you in five minutes." Ikuto hung up quickly as he heard the groans of his best friend, not taking 'no' for an answer.

It was a little over thirty minutes before Ikuto answered his door.

Ikuto didn't answer his best friend question as he opened the document and read all of the information about this pink-haired girl that has captured his eyes. He froze when he read the file. Her real family had died – father, mother and younger sister – in a car accident. She moved to an orphanage because she didn't has any relatives. A month later, her step parents adopted her. He saw the pictures and quickly recognized that the old man from before was indeed her step father.

How dare they?! Ikuto thought as he clenched his fist again. He wouldn't let the pinkette get hurt anymore. He saw the basic information about the pinkette and her step parents.

_Name : Hinamori Amu_

_Age : 19 years old_

_Job : Student at Seiyo University and currently working as waitress at Black Lynx_

_Born : September 24__th__ xxxx_

_Blood type : A_

_Father : Hinamori Tsugumu_

_Mother : Hinamori Midori_

_Sister : Hinamori Ami_

_Other information : Her family died in a car accident. Lived on an orphanage for a month and currently lived with her step parents – Hoshina Kazuomi and Hoshina Keiko._

_Name : Hoshina Kazuomi_

_Age : 36 years old_

_Job : currently unemployed _

_Born : March 22__nd__ xxxx_

_Blood type : AB_

_Wife : Hoshina Keiko_

_Other information : have a step daughter – Hinamori Amu. Love to gamble and drinking._

_Name : Hoshina Keiko_

_Age : 35 years old_

_Job : housewife_

_Born : February 2__nd__ xxxx_

_Blood type : O_

_Husband : Hoshina Kazuomi_

_Other information : have step daughter – Hinamori Amu. _

After Ikuto finished reading all the information he saw the pinkette flinch. He looked up and saw the pinkette had woken up and tried to sit.

"Don't" Ikuto told her.

"Where was I?" the pinkette asked him.

"You're in my house. Your Stepfather hurt you pretty badly." Ikuto told her.

She froze when she heard Ikuto talking about her step parents. He had seen her being abused by her step father as she recalled the incident before.

"Amu." Ikuto called her.

She didn't answer.

"Amu…" Ikuto tried again.

"Don't… please…" Ikuto heard Amu's reply.

"Amu, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Ikuto tried to calm the pinkette.

Ikuto hugged Amu and kept whisper to her that she would be okay, her step parents won't hurt her anymore, she was safe. Amu hugged Ikuto back and cried on his shoulder. She cried and cried until sleep claimed her.

Once Ikuto saw and felt that the pinkette in his arm was sleep, he put her on his bed and covered her small injured body with the bed-cover. He asked his maid to prepare some food for the petite girl.

Ikuto took his phone out and called a brown-haired boy – Kukai – to do something important 'cause he was the only person he trusted.

"I need your help." Ikuto told the boy.

"What's up? Shoot." Kukai replied.

"Search more about Hoshina house hold and reported to me ASAP!" Ikuto gave him the order.

"Sure." Kukai replied as he hung up the phone.

Ikuto walked back to his bedroom, he was worried about the petite pink-haired girl. She was so fragile yet her body was full of injuries. He sat beside his bed and watched the girl's angelic face.

Suddenly, he thought of something…

Why am I worried so much about this girl? Why am I so angry when I knew that her parents abuse her? Why could I feel her pain? Why am I wanting to protect this girl? Why am I wanting to kill her parents with my own hand after I saw him abuse her? Ikuto thought.

_Because you love her, because you need her… _his inner voice replied him.

Love? Me? The almighty Ikuto has fallen in love with this pink-haired girl? Ikuto asked himself.

_Yeah stupid, that's why you were worried about her…_

I don't think so. I only pitied her. I didn't feel anything for her.

_Then, why are you so angry when you saw her father hitting her and punching her? why did you want to kill her step parents with your own hand? _

STOP! Ikuto screamed in his mind, he didn't fall for this girl, he only pitied her. Nothing more, that's right. Nothing more…

Amu was trembling on his bed like she had a nightmare.

"No… I'm sorry … don't hit me … I'm sorry" Amu talked in her dream.

Ikuto saw how her body trembled badly and heard what she said just now. He couldn't help himself to whispering to the pinkette ear the same words he said before to calm her down. He lied down beside her. He wrapped his hand around her waist to protect her as he hugged her and continued to whisper. He felt the pinkette has stopped trembling when he hugged her, he didn't move a bit – he kept hugging the pinkette to make her feel secure – before sleep claimed him.

**Please R&R. Tell me what do you think with this chapter!**

**I know this chapter was so short... I'm sorry :(**

**I will make it longer for the next chapter...**

**Also please check out my other story called "The Dark Secret"**

**I'll try to update it soon..**

**~Yui**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it takes too much time to finish this chapter. Well, I hope this could satisfy you readers! Do READ and REVIEW this chapter. I'll try my best to update it faster than before since it is holiday time (yeay!)... **

**Anyway, I want say thank you for my beta reader : **_**ToriiPheniox**_**for your big help! For my beta : thank you so much for helping me to make this chapter become more perfect. Let's do our best for the next next chapters too! **

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-pit does. And here comes the chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

Amu woke up the next morning in total bliss, she didn't bother opening her eyes while she was enjoying the warmth that surrounded her. She had a nightmare yesterday but when she heard someone whisper in her ear that she would be okay and no one would hurt her, she felt so secure. She snuggled into her pillow but instead of soft and fluffy, she got hard and defined muscle – like a chest.

Wait, my pillow doesn't feel hard! She started panicking! She was in more disarray when she felt a strong hand lingered on her waist and pushed her towards a mysteriously hard area. She felt the warmth again. She thought that the pleasing heat was from the sunshine. She felt another breath in her face and she shot her eyes open.

She couldn't see anything at first, soon she realized that is was because her face was buried in the person's neck. She inhaled the scent and found it relaxing before her inner voice screamed at her that she could have been kidnapped by someone. She struggled inside the strong gripped of the person and managed to break free.

She lifted her head and saw a midnight blue-haired man lying on the bed with her. She looked around her and found that she wasn't in her house. Wait, where was she? She turned her head and looked the man again once again, it was her boss!

Then her brain recalled the event that had happened yesterday. She was chased by her step father and he hit her. But, how could she have escaped her step-father? Then she remembered Ikuto was screaming and helped her run before he brought her to his house. She also recalled Ikuto had talked to her after she gained her concious yesterday and he knew her condition right now.

She lifted from the bed slowly, trying not to wake up her boss. She walked towards another door and finding that it was the bathroom as she walked inside and proceeded to strip from her clothing after closing the door behind her. Taking an inspection of the room she found a walk in shower and smiled, stepping in and turning on the water she sighed. The running water, though cold for only a few short minutes, felt good on her tired body.

She also noticed that the wounds on her body hadn't closed and it burned when the water hit her body. Quickly forgetting about it she continued to wash her worries away.

Ikuto woke up and saw that the pinkette had dissapeared from his sight. Panicking he fumbled out if his bed and looked around frantically. As he walked up to the bathroom door he sighed. Running water could be heard from inside and quiet humming also found its way to his ears, making him smile.

Returning back to his bed, he remembered that she had promised him something. They were going to play a game soon. He hadn't bothered to play his with anyone. Never finding a reason to. He was going to find out the pink-haired girl's secret. Today.

As he was thinking on his bed when he heard the bathroom door open to revealed his bed mate. She wore nothing except a small towel that hardly covered her small yet sexy body. Ikuto smirked when he saw the pinkette blush. Hell, it made her look irresistible.

He couldn't wait much longer to taste her hot body, to see her withering underneath him in ecstasy. He erased the thought from his brain as he walked towards the pink-haired girl. Even though scars covered her skin she still looked so beautiful. Nothing could compare the pink jewel that not stood in front of him .

"Tsukiyomi-san,..." Amu began to say when Ikuto approached her.

She was blushing not only because she wore nothing but a small towel but also because ofIkuto's half naked form that stocked towards her. He wore nothing except boxers, she could she his well built body and his muscular arm – not to mention his toned stomach.

"Like what you see, Amu-chan." Ikuto said to the pinkette letting his hand find its way to herwaist.

"N-No!" Amu said but her face was completely red. Ikuto chuckled at the pinkette shy form, itwas like a light switch for him, making him feel hot and bothered.

"Tsukiyomi-san,..." Amu tried to say again but she was cut off by Ikuto.

"Ikuto. Call me Ikuto, Amu." Ikuto told the pinkette. Amu's face redden once again.

"Ikuto, can I borrow your clothes?" Amu asked the midnight blue-haired man.

"Sure." Ikuto letting his hand fall from her waist, as he walked towards his dresser and took one of his shirts out before throwing it to Amu.

Amu ran towards the bathroom and changed herself. Not long after that, she opened the door and stepped outside. She wore Ikuto's big shirt that ended up an inch below her butt. She let herself walked into the bedroom once again and met Ikuto's gaze.

The man was so pleased to see her wearing one of his favourite shirts. When she stretched her arm he could see her panties. He smirked at the sight but he managed to turned his head away. The pinkette wasn't aware of his action as she walked towards the man and said thank you.

Ikuto excused himself and walked towards his bathroom to take a cold shower. She had absolutely no idea what type of effect she had on him.

Soon after Ikuto left the bedroom, Amu let herself wondered around his house and she found her destination – the kitchen. She walked inside his kitchen but stopped by a maid.

"Amu-sama, do you need anything?" The maid asked Amu.

"Nothing." Amu said as she began to walked away but suddenly an idea popped in her head as she spun on her heel and walked towards the maid.

"Actually, can you help me do something?" Amu asked the maid.

"Sure Amu-sama, what do you need?" The maid asked Amu.

"Please, just call me Amu." Amu told the maid.

"As you wish." The maid bowed towards Amu as Amu told the maid what she needed.

Ikuto finished his shower and walked into his bedroom but found no one. He he chuckled knowing that the pinkette has wondered around his house letting her curiousity get the best of her. He changed himself before walking out of his bedroom to go looking for the pink-haired girl.

He found her sitting at the dining table with a breakfast served on the table. She didn't eat anything as she waited for the man she had worked so hard for. When she saw Ikuto she stoodand walked towards him before she pulled him to the dining table and let him sit at the head of the table. Some of the maids giggled at the sight, their master never let a woman controlled him yet he didn't do anything and let the pinkette do as she pleased.

Amu pulled Ikuto towards the table and she served him his breakfast. Ikuto ate the breakfast when he noticed the pinkette gazed at him. He raised his eyebrows towards the pinkette and the girl spoke.

"Do you like it?" Amu asked the man.

He nodded because this was one of his favourite dishes – blueberry pancake with hot chocolate.

"I'm so happy you like it!" Amu exclaimed as she ate her own breakfast.

Ikuto looked at Amu in confusion

"Today breakfast was made by Amu-sama, Young Master." The chef spoke up.

Ikuto smiled, he knew that the taste was off, but it tasted better than what his chef had ever made.

Amu was so happy, she wanted to returned the favor to Ikuto because he had saved her. She knew that she needed to tell him the whole story and she couldn't run away any longer from her past. So after the breakfast, Ikuto led Amu towards his private study room. Amu sat at the couch and patted the seat next to her, and Ikuto complied. She knew that Ikuto had tons of questions that he wanted to asked her.

"Amu, how about we play a game?" Ikuto asked the pinkette.

"What kind of game? Don't tell me it is 'Truth or Dare'!" Amu exclaimed.

"No, its called "Tell Ikuto the Truth". He said in all seriousness. "I'll ask you question and you'll asnwer it honestly, same goes to me." Ikuto explained.

Amu nodded she had expected this, Ikuto knew her condition after all. So she agreed.

"I'll start." Ikuto said as Amu nodded her head in approval.

"First, you're living on your own right now?" Ikuto started.

"Yes, I ran away. Why do you help me?"." Amu answered.

"I don't really know, I guess it call instinct. Your real family had died?"

"Yeah, in a car accident. You're an only child?"

"Yep! Would you tell me your story, Amu?"

Amu was hesistate at the fisrt but she couldn't help herself to trust the man beside her. So, she told him all of the pain she had felt, how her step parents abused her and why she ran away. She cried while she told him her story and Ikuto unconciously wrapped his arm and hugged the pinkette. The girl felt secure once again.

Amu lifted her head and looked at Ikuto's azure eyes. Ikuto slowly closed the distance between his and Amu's face, kissing her slowly. It was a soft kiss at first before Ikuto nipped her lower lips and made Amu gasped. Ikuto took the chance to slipped his tongue inside her mouth battling for dominance. Amu surrender at let Ikuto explored her mouth completely. The part away to breath before Ikuto claimed her lips once again. The kiss soon led onto something futher. Ikuto hold Amu's petite body as Amu lingered her feet at Ikuto's waist and let the man brought her to his bedroom without breaking their kiss.

Once they were inside his bedroom, Ikuto slammed the pinkette on his bed and he positioned himself above her. He let his elbow support his figure so he wouldn't crashed the small body below him. He kissed her again and again. He nipped her earlobe and earned a moan from the pinkette. He let himself to kiss futher down the pinkette.

From her lips down her neck and he didn't forget to nipped at her neck to mark her. He slowly roamed his hand inside her shirt and let his big palm cupped her breast. She moaned when she felt his hand slowly squeezed her breast.

"I..Ik..Ikuto!" Amu managed to say as the man squeezing her breast.

Ikuto stopped to looked down at the shivering and saw the girl was crying. Ikuto controlled himself once again as he hugged the pinkette.

"Amu, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Ikuto told the pinkette and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Amu shook her head.

"It's okay, I love you..." Amu said without thinking.

The two were shocked when Amu let the words slip. Ikuto didn't take too long to proceed the words as he slammed his lips down on hers once again.

"I love you too, Amu." Ikuto whispered to the pinkette .

"Please Amu… If you would let me I want to be by your side, to be there and to protect you. I love you so much, I want to be with you…please accept me into your heart." Ikuto asked in a pleading voice, completely forgetting about his idiotic bet with Tadase. He really loved thisyoung woman underneath him and he would be calling it off soon.

Amu shakily said "No" and moved from underneath him.

**What do you think about this chapter? I hope you like it readers... Please review this chapter, tell me your opinion about this chapter also do not hesistate to give me any inputs or critics. It'll help me to improve my writing skills though o^^o**

**Also I'm looking for a beta reader for my other anime story (It's Inuyasha's story). If you interested, do PM me okay? **

**Please check out my other stories called "The Dark Secret" and "The Rival of Love." I'll try my best to update both this story and "The Dark Secret". If you're a fan of a romance/humor story do check out "The Rival of Love" it's an one-shot story that contains humor also romance that I hope will sastify you. so, please keep supporting me by REVIEWING all of my stories that you've read. **

**Have a great and wonderful day o^^o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter... **

**Sorry for late update but I hope this chapter can repay it. Anyway I want to say a big thank you for my new beta-reader for this story **_**kisshu-ichigo **_**for helping me (A/N: Thank you once again for the big help)**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara! Now, let's begin the chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Amu shakily said "No" and moved from underneath him. Ikuto was in complete shock. Didn't he just hear the pinkette say she loved him a moment ago? _'What happened? If she loves me then wouldn't she want me by her side? I can protect her, love her and she is turning me down? Why?'_Ikuto thought to himself as he stated at Amu who was staring back at him with an emotionless expression.

Amu could see Ikuto's face slowly start to pale as he went deeper into thought. You could clearly see the hurt and pain swarming in those beautiful blue orbs of his, not to mention his face that was usually so handsome looked wrong with the frown that was forming in the place of the smile that was there only moments before.

Amu slowly got up and walked toward the window to look outside for a while, needing to think on how to proceed with what just happened. Amu loved him, it was true, but she thought that the man deserved someone much better than her. She was nothing; she was just a poor girl that had many scars on her body and soul. She was like a broken machine that might never work again. Why would he want to be with someone who had, as may problems as her? He was a great man. After she got to know him a bit, Amu realized that he was not just some snobby pervert. Ikuto actually cared about people, and the world around him. Yes, he had money, power and fame but that did not mean he was a snob. He was sweet, understanding and strong in many things. He deserved better than an ugly girl with a broken body and an unstable mind.

Amu was still looking out the window at the beautiful afternoon when Ikuto walked up behind her. She could feel him hovering over her. He was so close that she would feel his hot breath hitting the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Why?" Ikuto asked, placing his hands on Amu's shoulders, almost as if holding her in place so she wouldn't leave. Amu did not answer him; she could not tell him her reason because she knew that Ikuto would not let her go, he would just shake his head and tell her that she was a foolish for thinking such thoughts.

She knew Ikuto was a wonderful man. He had to be to love someone with as many flaws as she had, and she love him but what would the world say? What will they say when they hear that the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto was dating a lowlife girl who wasn't even worth his time? She did not want to hurt his reputation in any way, shape or form. Therefore, the only thing she could do was reject him. _'If we are not together then he can find someone worth loving him.'_Amu thought, turning around to face Ikuto with determination in her eyes. She had to do this if she wanted to save his reputation.

"You love me, don't you?" Ikuto asked the Amu once again, giving her a look that said, "I demanded an answer." Amu looked him dead in the eyes and said in the clearest voice she could.

"No, I do not love you Ikuto." Amu answered him while she clenched the bottom of her shirt in her hands. It hurt her so much to lied to his face, but there was no other way. Oh, how much she wanted to say yes, she would give anything to say yes but that would be selfish and I was not something Amu would do. She loved him enough to let him go, even if it hurt her in the end.

"What about your confession just now? You can't honestly tell me that mean nothing to you!" The midnight haired man asked the girl in a voice that was angry and pleading. He was really confused, Amu said she loves him, yet moments later, she is singing a completely different tune, saying she did not love him.

"I just got caught up in the moment. I was not thinking clearly. I didn't mean to say it; it just sort of slipped out in the heat of the moment." Amu said, looking away to hide the pain in her eyes, She was doing everything she could to hold back the tears that were building and stinging in her eyes.

"Are you serious? Do you really mean that?" Ikuto asked the girl for the hundredth time, almost as if he was unwilling to believe a word she said. That alone scared Amu. She wanted him to believe her. "Yes, I am one hundred percent serious." Amu answered him, pushing back the tears and looking straight into his eyes, to prove just how serious she was.

Almost as If he had a light switch as his emotions, Amu found that the once warm and inviting gaze was now being replaced by a cold, angry and hurt one. Ikuto didn't look at her the way he used to, his eye looked resentful now; they lacked the sparkle she loved. Ikuto abruptly stood up from the bed and walked towards the door without looking back at her. Before leaving the room, Ikuto stopped in front of the doorway. "You can go ahead and rest now, I won't bother you with any of this again." Ikuto said in a cold voice that sent shivers down Amu's spine just before he slammed the door.

After Ikuto departed from the room, Amu sat there on the bed for a moment, once the words he had spoken really sunk in, Amu wrapped her arms around herself, fell back onto the bed and let her tears finally fall. She cried and cried until she felt that her eyes couldn't let out a single dropped of water anymore. She cried so much that she was shaking. Ikuto never came back to the room for the rest of the day to see her, nor did Amu leave the room, to afraid to run into her now lost lover.

As nightfall came and the room darkened, everything was silent. Amu barely slept that night, all she could do was replay the day's events over and over aging in her head, hear the hard cold word come from Ikuto, over and over again. She rolled over on the king-sized bed and saw the small digital clocked place on the nightstand beside the bed, 3 a.m. it read in big red lights.

Amu knew she couldn't face Ikuto after what happened today, so she decided to get up from the bed and take a shower, even with it being so late, she wanted to shower and leave back to the safety of her apartment.

After her shower, Amu couldn't find her original clothes so she put Ikuto's shirt back on along with her shorts. After gathering her things, Amu quietly opened the door and let herself slipped down into the halls of Ikuto's big mansion. The halls were dark, only being lit by the light of the moon that could make its way in from some of the curtained windows. There wasn't a soul in sight when Amu finally found the stairs. She made her way down in search for the main door.

When she found the door, she opened it and stepped outside into the cool night that was lit by the silvery moon shining above. A butler rushed to her as she turned to close the door, he bowed at her. She just flashed him a small smile and said her thanks before she closed the door.

'_Goodbye.'_Amu thought as she walked to the large gate surrounding the mansion and told the security to open the door for her. Once it was unlocked, Amu pushed the gate as she let herself walked outside. She turned her head and looked at the house once more before she walked away, making the long journey back to her apartment across town.

'_Goodbye Ikuto, I love you.'_she thought as she walked further and further away from the house until she reached the main street.

_Earlier that day with Ikuto._

Ikuto walked into his private study room slamming his to so hard that the hinges screeched in protest. "Dammit!" Ikuto cursed aloud. He clenched his fist tightly before he slammed them down on his mahogany desk, causing papers and folders to scatter all around him.

He just confessed to her and she turned him down! Any woman would kill to have him confessed to them, yet this girl was turning his confession down flat. She was different after all; she wasn't like any other women he knew. Most of the woman he dated were just gold diggers who wanted all his money or they wanted him for sex and nothing more. Because let's face it, he had the money to dish out and he, not to brag, was amazing in bed.

However, he knew that this girl was so different. She couldn't be compared to the other women that he ever dated. They couldn't match up to her in the slightest. She was so beautiful in her own way, very unique. With everything she had gone through, from losing her parents, being abused by her fosters and enduring being by herself all this time, Ikuto found that he may have for once fallen for someone.

Ikuto moved from behind his desk to sit on his small leather couch that was seated in front of the fireplace. After making himself comfortable Ikuto called one of his maids and asked her to bring him his beer and then light him a fire for him to enjoy. He needed to calm down before doing something stupid. He needed to relive his stress or else he liable run back to his room and take the Amu by force.

Once the maid had lit the fire and gave him a beer, Ikuto stayed in the study, just drinking his thoughts away. He drank until nightfall, when eventually he passed out to the sight of the glowing orange embers still burning in the fireplace.

_With Amu._

Amu arrived at her small apartment sometime around 5 in the morning. She took her key out her pocket and opened her door. Tiredly letting her small figure slipped inside her small yet warm home. She took off her shoes and made a beeline toward her warm inviting bed. She changes into her pajamas and crawled into the safety of her bed, where as soon as her head hit the pillow, all the stress of the day finally caught up and she was out like a light.

Amu woke up the next morning to the rays of light shining through her window, still felt so miserable, she did in fact sleep last night but it was very restless, her dreams were plagued with the nightmare that had occurred the day before. Amu sat up in bed a yawned, throwing the covers off of her she made her way to bathroom to take a nice shower before starting her long tedious day.

Amu stripped off her clothes and turned the shower knobs on hot, she waited for it to get warm before stepping in and letting the water cascade down her body. The heat of the water relaxed the tense muscles in Amu's body, allowing her to relax and think clearly for once. _'I need to fine myself another job. I can't go back to work at that bar now. How can I work in a place that I know essentially he is paying my checks? Knowing him, he is likely to show up at that bar again just to watch me or taunt me. Moreover, I know that from the moment I see him; I will feel nothing but pain inside my heart. I don't think I can look into those painful eyes ever again. I know I am being ungrateful; I always was an ungrateful child when I was younger. Ikuto doesn't need someone who is as ungrateful as I am in his life. I know I am being selfish, but I have to protect him, even at the cost of my own happiness. I don't want Ikuto to become a worldwide joke, just because he wants to be with me.'_As Amu contemplated all this in her head, she finished her shower and turned off the water. She opened the shower curtain and let out the steam from the water.

Amu grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped herself before steeped out and walked towards her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and picked out her clothes for the day. She decided on a black tank top with her white long sleeved sweater over it, dark blue jeans that were almost black and a pair of black flats to match. She made she every part of her body was covered up so her wounds wouldn't show. No one but Ikuto and the doctor knew about her scars and she'd like to keep it that way.

Amu walked over to her dresser mirror, picked up her cover up and started to apply it to her face. Ever so slowly, the scars on her face started to disappear as the makeup did its job. After making sure none of her scars were showing, Amu applied some light pink lip-gloss to her lips and black eye liner to her eyes. And like that, Amu looked like a normal women, one whom you would never expect to hind scars on id you took of her makeup.

Once Amu was satisfied with her appearance, she made her way into her small kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Taking her bowl of cereal with her, Amu sat on her couch and turned on the news to see what was going on in the world. After finishing her blow of coco puffs and watching a boring newscast on bee disappearances, Amu looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to leave.

She grabbed her purse, put her keys inside and walked towards the door. After making sure she locked it, Amu walked towards the small elevator at the end of the hall and pressed the button waiting for it to pick her up. When the doors opened, Amu walked inside and pressed a button for the first floor. Once she was in the lobby, she saw her stepmother walking in through the main entrance.

'_How's she fine where I live so fast?_' Amu asked herself nervously. She quickly walked away into the crowd of people hoping to not be seen and make her way out. Amu then noticed a fire exit to her right and bolted for the door. When she was outside, she sighed in relief and walked towards her school, which was two blocks away. Amu was confident that her father wouldn't try looking for her anytime soon, probably because he was lying in a hospital bed after yesterday's incident.

'_I don't know if I can keep doing this. Somehow, they find me anywhere I go. It's as if they are checking every apartment complex in town. Wait, that's it! I need to leave this town. They won't come looking for me if I move far away enough. I need to get out of this town as soon as possible for my own safety! If I do that then maybe, just maybe I can start over. I can start a new life and maybe be happy for once. Even if that means leaving when I know, Ikuto is still here. I can put him or myself in any danger. I have to leave.'_Amu told herself. When she reached her high school, instead of walking to homeroom like normal, Amu to a detour and walked towards the headmasters' office. After knocking twice, she heard a person say, "Come in" and she opened the door, letting her small figure slipped inside before closing the door.

The headmaster was sitting at his desk filling out some paper work before looking up to see who was in the room. "Ah, Miss Hoshina, what can I do for you today?" The headmaster asked with a pleasant smile on his face. "Actually it's Ms. Hinamori now and um I just came to talk about resigning from this school starting tomorrow." Amu informed him with a small smile. The headmaster looked surprised by this. Amu could see the confusion in his eyes. "May I ask the reason, Ms. Hinamori?" The headmaster asked Amu in a curious voice.

"Well, my family and I will be moving soon." Amu swiftly lied to the headmaster. If he knew, she was leaving on her own then he would send her back to her foster parents and that was not an option in her book. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt them. The headmaster sighed before replying to her. "Very well, please precede it to the administrator office by the end of the day and fill out the paper work there, Tracy will help you and will return the forms to me. Hope you do well in your new home and school. Please give your family my regards will you." The headmaster said in a friendly voice. "Will do sir. Thank you for everything. Please, excuse me." Amu said, bowing quickly as she walked towards the door to leave.

When she was out of the headmasters office Amu made her way towards the administration office that was down the hall; she didn't want to waste any time. For all she knew her stepmother could show up at her school any minuet and drag her back to their shitty excuse of a house where she would proceed to abuse her physically and mentally. Amu wasn't about to let the happen. Never again.

After a long process of filling out forms and with the administrator, Hinamori Amu was officially resigned from her school. Sighing in happiness Amu left her school and walked towards the bar where she works – Black Lynx – to resign there as well. 'I needed to move out of my apartment as soon as possible. Maybe I'll go to Okinawa. I know it's expensive there but that just means my foster parents can't afford the trip to fine me there even if they wanted to.' Amu thought to herself as she made her way down the sidewalk. After about fifteen minutes, Amu could just make out the nightclubs sign coming into view.

After a long debating with her manager who begged her not to leave, she finally resigned from her job as one of the clubs waitresses. Upon leaving the now ex manager's office Amu was thankful Ikuto was nowhere in sight. Amu smiled, taking one last look at the place before running out from the club as fast as she could. It was already going on about five p.m., meaning the club would be open shortly, but with the thought of running into the man she love the most, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu wasn't going to change it. So Amu ran as fast as she could back to her apartment, in hopes of looking for a new one, maybe in Okinawa, maybe somewhere else. All she knew was she was leaving.

Once she arrived at her apartment, She looked around, making sure her foster mother was nowhere in sight. Once she saw that the coast was clear, Amu quickly ran to the elevator to make her way up to her apartment.

After using her key to open her door, Amu took off her shoes and entered her living room. Amu sat on her couch and just thought for a moment. Leaving wasn't as easy as it sounded. "Where should I even go? Is Okinawa far away enough? Maybe it would be best if I just leave Japan all together. That way they would have to search all of Japan before thinking I left the country. I know! I'll go to Hong Kong. That should be far away enough." Amu asked herself aloud. "Thank God I saved up my tips for emergency money; I should have just enough to buy a ticket to Hong Kong. It's a good thing this apartment is a month to month contract, I already paid this month so I can just resign before I leave." Amu said as she got up from the couch before going into the kitchen and making herself a bowl of Ice cream.

Walking back to the couch with her bowl of cookie dough Ice cream, Amu picked up her house phone and sat down with her ice cream and phone in hand. _'I should call Rima and let he know what's going on.'_Amu thought as she dialed her best friend's number. After a few rings, someone finally answer with a friendly voice. "Hello?" Amu heard her friend answer. "Rima, it's me Amu." Amu said in an excited voice, having not talked to her friend in a long time. "Oh my God, Amu?! I am so happy you called! I was so worried about you after I hadn't heard from you. Last time I we talked you have to go because your stepfather came home, and that was about three months ago. Has anything changed? Are they you know…..still abusing you? Rima trailed off in a sad tone.

"I'm fine Rima, a lot has changed. I actually ran away a few months ago. I got my own apartment and am still going to school. Things were going grate. I had a job at this club and I was making grate money. But unfortunately life really does hate me and came back to bite me in the ass. My foster parents found me and where I live so I need to get out of this town A.S.A.P so listen, I am planning on catching a plane to Hong Kong tomorrow. So I was wondering if I could stay at your place. Just until I can get a job and get my own place. I am sorry about the short notice but I have to get away before they catch me again. I do not want them finding me and locking me up. I am tired of this Rima. I just need to be free. I don't know any other people outside you who live in Hong Kong, so can I stay with you?" Amu asked her best friend in a pleading voice. Rima could hear the desperation in Amu's voice. It was not something she could turn down. Not that she would ever turn her best friend away.

"Absolutely Amu, Mi casa es sue casa! We are best friend after all; I would never turn you away! I am actually super excited! I cannot wait to see you. Have you talked to Utau and told her anything?" Rima asked. "No, I haven't. I am going to call her after this. Thanks by the way, you are awesome and I literally have no clue where I would be ha or be going without you Rima." Amu happily. "No problem. Anyways I have to go now Amu, but call me before you bored your plane and let me know when to pick you up." Rima replied. "Aright I will, bye Rima." Amu said before she hung up.

Amu, Rima and Utau have been best friends since they were little. The three of them came from middle and high-class families, which meant that Rima and Utau were richer than Amu's family, but that never made a difference to them. Much to her dislike, Rima had to move to Hong Kong a month before Amu's parent's had their accident. Rima was the only one of her friends who knew about her foster parents abusing her; Utau didn't know that Amu's parents were abusing her though. The only reason Rime even knew was because Amu was talking to Rima on the phone one afternoon when her father came home in a pissed off mood. Not knowing Rima was on the phone, her foster father beat her to no end and Rima heard it all. She heard the screaming, the begging for him to stop and even the sound of Amu falling to the floor as he violently started slamming his fist into Amu's stomach. Once her foster father left, Amu crawled back to the phone that had fallen under the couch due to her father roughly yanking her off the couch. After calming Rima down, Amu had managed to convince her not to report it to the police. Amu told her she wanted to deal with the situation herself. When Rima said she should tell Utau, Amu quickly asked her not to tell Utau. She didn't want her other friend to worried her as Rime did.

After calling Utau and informing her that she was going to see Rima for a while, Amu set to work on packing her essentials. She was going to leave the furniture for the next resident to use. It's not as if she could take it with her.

She went into her closet, grabbed two large suitcases, and brought them into the living room. She gathered all her clothes, shoes, jewelry (what little she had) and record information, such as her birth certificate, pass port, back statements, and other stuff into the two large suitcases and set the at her front door to take in the morning.

After making herself a bacon cheeseburger with homemade friend cries for dinner, Amu settled herself in the couch and turned on the TV to watch the latest episode of supernatural. When she finished her dinner and the show was over, Amu went into her room and picked up the house phone. She called 411 and was transferred to the airport number.

Five rings later a women with a friendly voice said, "Tokyo international airport, this is Usako, how may I help you this evening?" Amu cleared her throat and proceeded to speak. "Hi, I was hoping to reserve a ticket from Tokyo to Hong Kong for tomorrow." Amu told the lady. "Okay, and what time did you want to make your flight Ms? And will that be coach or first class?" The woman named Usako asked.

"Um, sometime in the morning would we good. And first class please." Amu said while thinking to make sure she had the money for first class. "Alright, everything is put in the computer. Your ticket will be six hundred and fifty dollars; you will leave tomorrow at eight A.M, and be in first class row C seat 2. Just come to the front tomorrow morning and pay to receive your ticket. Do you have any questions Ms?" she asked me in a honey sweet voice. "Not that should do it, thank you very much." I said to her in delight. "Not a problem, thank you for choosing Tokyo international to flight with and have a wonderful night. Goodbye now." She said before she hung up.

"Well at least that is taken care of." Amu said to herself, stripping off her clothes and getting into her comfy pink pajamas. She walked over to the nightstand and set her alarm for six in the morning, before jumping into bed and getting comfortable. It took a while but sleep finally claimed the pink haired girls. The only problem was as soon as sleep took over, so did the nightmares. Nightmares of her foster parents finding out where she was and coming for her. Taking her back to that horrible place, they called home and breaking her beyond repair.

*beep beep beep* Amu slammed her hand down on her alarm clock and rolled over in bed. Amu slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep away. She got up and walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower before breakfast.

After her shower, Amu got dress into some comfy jeans and a pink long sleeves shirt before doing her makeup and walking out into the kitchen. Amu made herself a big stack of pancakes with bacon and sausage on the side. Amu looked at the clock while she was eating and saw that it was going on seven already. She hurriedly ate the rest of her food, cleared her plate and went to the front door to slip on her flats. She grabbed her to suitcases and made her way out the door and to the elevator.

Once in the lobby, Amu quickly returned her apartment key to the main office and rushed out the building. After Amu hailed a taxi, she stuck her luggage in the trunk and paid the man to take her to the airport.

Amu arrived at the airport a quarter to eight and quickly launched her into the airport. She was running late. Amu ran to the check in desk and waited her turn to get her ticket. Once it was her turn she game the woman her information and money for her ticket. The woman smiled at Amu and handed her the ticket before saying, "You better hurry Ms. Hinamori, and your flight is getting ready to board. Amu nodded her head quickly and bolted toward to the check-in gate and checked herself in.

With her ticket in hand, Amu finished checking in and ran as fast as she could across the airport to get to her terminal. Amu didn't stop until she reached her boarding terminal. Sighing in relief that she made it on time Amu started walking to the line to board the airplane, unfortunately, she wasn't paying any attention and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sor-" Amu started to say until she saw just who it was she bumped into. Amu looked up to find a certain midnight blue-haired man was looking at her in shock. But that was quickly replaced when a look of realization hit him.

"Amu." He said coldly with a dark aura surrounding him as he stated at her.

When she heard the coldness and hatred inside his voice, it was like a knife stabbing into her heart repeatedly. It felt horrible to see the hatred for her in his eyes.

"Ikuto." Amu said in an emotionless voice with her poker face up so he wouldn't see just how much it hurt her to be near him. The two of them just stood there, staring deep into the others trying to find something that was impossible to see with each not truly showing their emotions on their faces.

So that's what they did. They started at each other until the flight attendant called them to board the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think? Please R&R! (A/N: Let me know what do you think of this)**

**Also, do check out my other stories (get the link from my profile) readers! **

**Anyway, I hope you have a great and wonderful day fellas, Ja ~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long update guys! I had sent this chapter to my beta before but she was moving out from her old house to the new one so it took time for her to sent this back to me, but I hope you will still enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Big credit for my beta reader – [kisshu-ichigo] – for your help editing this chapter. [A/N: Thank you for sending this as soon as you can, and hope you will enjoy living in the new apartment of yours! Congratulation for moving ~]**_

_**Warning : Well, this chapter content a mature stuff so if you don't like it, I suggested you to scroll the lemon part until you met a sign of [End Lemon], there would also be a sign of [Lemon starts here]! You have been warned guys!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_**"Another Love Story"**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Normal POV**_

_'What the hell is she doing here? Where could she possibly be going?_' Ikuto asked himself as they walked forward in line to board the plane. He kept staring at the pink haired girl in front of him. His inner voice telling him to run after the girl who was about to board a plane to, from the looks of it, Hong Kong! _'Why on earth would she need to go to Hong Kong? Is it to get away from me? Am I really that horrible to love? No women had ever gone to such lengths to be away from me before.' _Ikuto thought to himself with despair. Deep down Ikuto was sure Amu was in love with him, but he just wasn't sure how to prove it. How do you get someone to admit that they love you?

Amu didn't know what to do; Ikuto was standing quietly behind her with his eyes burning into her back as she waited for her turn to board her plane to Hong Kong. '_I can't deal with this right now. I have a plane to catch. I'll just ignore him and pretend he is not even here.' _Amu thought to herself with determination. So she began to walk toward the flight attendant who was checking tickets and letting people on the plane.

Unfortunately, just before she reached the flight attendant her wrist was grasped in an iron grip, stopping her from her taking even a step on to the plane. Amu quickly turned her head around to see what force stopped her retreat to the plane, seeing that the midnight blue haired man was the one holding her wrist, Amu sighed in annoyance. _'So much for pretending he's not here' _Amu thought dryly to herself as she attempted to remover his hold. Amu couldn't seem to shake the man's hold; this caused Amu to panic a little because she could already feel her wrist starting to scream out in protest at hid tight grip. Ikuto's grip was way too tight for Amu's liking, it was starting to hurt.

"Ikuto let me go. I have to get on the plane now." The pink haired girl said as politely as she could in hopes that he would stop and free her wrist. But Ikuto didn't let her hand go, in fact he tightened his grip even more. He kept his strong grip on her wrist; afraid that if he let it go the Amu would run away like she did the other day. "No." He replied calmly as he tried to hide his anger. Ikuto could see the panic in Amu's eyes but that wasn't enough to make him let her go "Please Ikuto, you're hurting me." The Amu begged, the panic really starting to rise in her. Her heart was racing and the fear of missing her only way out of Japan increasing her panic tenfold. Ikuto still wouldn't let her go; instead, he dragged her away from the opening to the plane and back to the waiting area for the different terminals. "Ikuto, What the hell are you doing! I have plane to catch and I am going to miss it right now!" Amu yelled at him in anger. Ikuto ignored her and started to drag her through the airport until they reached the front doors to the airport. Ikuto lead the out and started hailing a taxi. After a while, Ikuto stopped a cab and forced his pink haired not so lover into the car. "Ikuto where the fuck are you taking me?! You better hope I can reschedule that flight or you are paying for a new ticket!" Amu yelled at Ikuto who was completely ignoring, he gave the taxi driver his address and paid the man. 'I needed to settle this matter and it's now or never.' Ikuto thought to himself as the taxi started to drive away from the airport and Amu's only escape.

About an hour later, they arrived at Ikuto's mansion. After tipping the driver, Ikuto pulled Amu out of the car and forced the pinkette to his front door. He then asked his butler to get his and Amu's things from the car before walking away. He dragged Amu down the halls until they reached his bedroom door. After a moment of unlocking it, he pushed Amu in and slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"Ikuto, what on earth do you think you are doing? You had not right to make me miss my plane and bring me back here, so you better have a damn good explanation. Now tell me what all this is about!" Amu shouted at the man before her. Ikuto stood there not saying a word to Amu, he didn't say a word. Instead, he walked forward and smashed his lips against hers in an angry kiss. The Amu was so shock to say the least. She couldn't do anything to stop the angry mans kiss. Ikuto slowly moved his large hands down and gripping Amu's petite waist, before tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

After a moment Ikuto pulled back for air, Amu took this opportunity to try and stop what was happening. Amu pushed her arms against Ikuto's chest in hope of getting him away, but this only made him pull her tighter against him. Ikuto then started to push Amu towards his bed. When Amu's legs hit the edgy, she fell back onto the bed and Ikuto proceeded climb on top of her. He pinned her arms down and looked her in the eyes before saying, "Amu, why were you trying to leave? Do you really think that badly of me? You hate me that much that you would try to leave?" Ikuto said in an angry and hurt voice.

Amu's heart was breaking at the sight in front of her. Ikuto was looking at her with those deep blue eye and all she could see in them was anger and hurt. It was killing her to see thought eye look at her like that. "Ikuto, I don't think badly of you. I jus-" She attempted to explain before both of them heard a rather loud knock on the door.

'_Whoever the hell that is better have a good explanation for interrupting us right now._' Ikuto thought grudgingly as he got off of Amu and walked to open the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see who was on the other side. His four best friends were standing right in front of his , Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi pushed by him and let themselves slipped into the blue haired mans' bedroom, only to be shocked by what they saw. They slightly made their way to the center of the bedroom and saw a certain pink haired girl was sitting on the bed with messed hair and slightly disheveled clothes. Kukai was the first one to speak saying "Well, Tadase it looks like you lost man." Ikuto walked into their line of view, preventing them from Amu as she collected herself. "Shut up, Souma." Ikuto interrupted them. Kukai gave Ikuto a quizzical looked but kept his mouth shut, in fear of angering his friend. "Dude, did you forget? Today is your day to host the game night, we invited some of the girls over too." Nagi told the now informed host.

"What? No, I didn't remember. I am busy today guys, so why don't you all go to Kukai's house instead." Ikuto said in a rush as he tried to usher the four men out the door. "No Ikuto! You promised it would be at your house this time so no backing out now that we are here! It isn't going to hurt to have a few rounds of some games. So just hush and try to have fun." Tadase said in a wannabe king like voice. Ikuto grunted in annoyance, knowing he wouldn't get them to leave unless he let them play their games, Ikuto sighed and begrudgingly said, "Fine, just make it fast tonight, okay guys."

Soon, his bedroom was filled with the other girls that his friends brought, Ikuto didn't even recognize the girls but he knew they were just throwaway women for the guys to play with tonight. "Let's play Truth or Dare striptease mode!" Kukai exclaimed with a wink toward one of the girls. All of the people in the room cheered and nodded their heads, everyone except Amu who was still sitting on the bed staring at the people who were now sitting in a circle on the floor. "Hey, I was thinking we could change the rules a bit this time. How about if you refused the dare given to you then the penalty has to sleep with the person who dared you." Kukai said with a big cheesy grin on his face. Everyone agreed, thinking that it would just make the game all the better. All of the people in the room did find it strange that the young pink haired girl wasn't as excited as the rest but ignored it, to them it wasn't that big a deal to play such a game.

Amu just started in astonishment at the group who was mingling and chatting. _'Damn, this is not how my day was supposed to go. I should be on my way to Hong Kong right now! Not playing some dirty games with people, I don't even know. Not to mention playing a game like this is bad for me. If I have to strip then everyone will see my scars and if I refuse to do any dared then I'll have to sleep with someone, which in the end will lead to my first worry about the scars. This is not something I want right now. This is all lkuto's fault. If he hadn't dragged me here, this wouldn't be a problem. I know, I'll just refuse to play at all. Then I don't have to worry about it._' Amu contemplated with herself as everyone was getting ready to start the game.

"Okay, so the basic rules are you only get to take the truth for three time, no picking truth only because you are to chicken to do the dares, and If you refuse the first dare then you have to remove an article of clothing. If you refuse two times, then the person who dared you get's to pick two article of clothing they want you to remove and if you refuse a dare a third time then you'll have to sleep with the person that dared you, no exceptions." Kukai spoke once again.

Amu was starting to panic so she quickly said, "I'm sorry guys, but I am pretty busy tonight so I am going to have to skip tonight's games. Please forgive me." Amu jumped from the bed and made a beeline for the door. Just before she opened the door, Tadase grabbed her wrist and gently pulled am back to the circle of people. "Amu, I'm sure whatever you have to do can wait till tomorrow. Please play the game with us. You'll have fun, I promise." Tadase said in his kind princely voice then he flashed Amu his killer smile. Amu didn't really know how to respond to Tadase's statement so she kind of just sat the in a blur, well that is until she heard Nagi say, "So, let's begin shall we. Nagi turned to face Tadase and said, "Tadase truth or dare?"

After a moment of debating with himself he finally answered the cross dresser. "Dare!" Tadase replied as Nagi started to smirk. "I dare you to touch yourself in front of everyone." Nagi side evilly while trying not to laugh as Tadase started to blush red. "Damn you, Nagi! I'll get you for this just you wait." Tadase hissed while she slowly spilled his hand into his pants. Everyone started laughing when Tadase started getting hard. People were turning red with laughter when he finally came.

Amu being the innocent one was blushing ten shades of red, not laughing once at the man's embarrassment. 'Oh lord please don't let them pick me. Please don't let them pick me!' her inner voice screamed. "Ikuto, truth of dare?" Tadase asked once he finally recovered from his dare. Ikuto smirked, "Dare of course." Ikuto replied the blond man. "I dare you to kiss Kukai right on his lips." Tadase smirked then started to giggle like a schoolgirl. Ikuto being king of challenge wasn't going to let something like that stop him but Kukai was screaming and cursing to no end.

Ikuto crawled into Kukai and placed a peck at his lips before the man screamed in disgust. Ikuto then crawled back to his spot and let his blue eye fall upon his prey. Once Amu realized that he was looking at her, Ikuto let a big smirk spread across his face. "Amu, truth or dare?" Ikuto asked her. _'Dammit, Ikuto how cold you do this to me! You of all people should know why I can't._' Amu kept cursing inside her head while she spit out a nervous answer, "Umm…..Truth I guess.", "Will you marry me one day?" Ikuto asked and made all of the people - including Amu - gawked at him. Amu spit out the only thing in her head, "I will?" she said in as a question rather than an answer. Ikuto was satisfied enough with her answer to let her have her turn.

"Maya, truth or dare?" Amu asked to one of the girl that sat between Kukai and Kairi. Maya smiled seductively and shouted dare. "Okay, umm I dare you to kiss Kairi." Amu didn't find it all that hard a dare. In fact, she was a little disappointed it was so easy. Nonetheless, she faced Kairi and kisses him slightly on his cheek while the other men protest at the action. "Well, she didn't tell me the specific place, so get over it." Maya said in defense. Maya took her turn and they had played about three rounds of the game. Amu's three truths have now been use up, meaning she couldn't choose again between truths or dare if anyone challenged her. That with one option only, she had to play only dares. Meanwhile, Ikuto hadn't used not one of his truth chances, this cased Amu to become frustrated at his ease with such a game.

After a few more dared, it finally happened. Amu was faced with her greatest fear. "Amu. You have used all of your truths up. Now you can only play dares" Ikuto said in an amused tone. _'Damn, I lost my truth chance against Ikuto, Kukai and Nagi. Now, he is challenging me again. He really is trying to kill me isn't he? Damn him!'_ Amu was cursing inside her brain while her body faced the midnight haired king

"I dare you to make out with me." Ikuto finished his dare. "I decline." Amu replied as she removed her socks and placed them in Ikuto's lap. Everyone groaned at her choice of clothing but continued. About thirty minutes later of playing truth or dare games, Amu to her horror was left with only her undergarment on – but thanks god her biggest scar hasn't been exposed yet – along with Maya and Tadase. While the other two women and Kukai, Nagi, Kairi still had their pants on them and of course, the king - Tsukiyomi Ikuto - was still fully clothed. "Amu." Ikuto called her name. This shocked Amu to no end. It was bad enough she was having trouble hiding the scars on her body but he was actually going for a third time of challenging her. "What the hell! Really?! Why me? Why can't you pick some else?" Amu suddenly yelled out. "Because I want to and because I picked you." the midnight haired man replied. "I dare you to remove your bra and give me a lap dance!" Ikuto smirked right after he voiced his dare. Amu was debating with herself internally; if she removed her bra then she would be completely exposed for everyone to see. She would be embarrassed yes, but if she refused then the only option she would have is to sleep with Ikuto. 'What should I do? Hmm if I do it then I won't have to sleep with Ikuto, but in the end I'll be completely humiliated and everyone will see my scars. There will be no hiding the big ones anymore. Maybe I should just decline. If I do that then maybe I can talk Ikuto into letting me get out of the dare in private. That sounds like the better option than exposing myself.' Amu thought to herself for a bit. She didn't notice everyone staring at her waiting for a response from the pink haired beauty.

"Well, Amu…? What's it going to be?" Ikuto asked impatiently. Amu looked up and gave him a glare that could kill. "I decline." Amu answered and she looked back at the floor. "You have to sleep with me then." Ikuto said triumphantly. She showed no emotion, only nodded her head in response."Well, that's it for tonight guys, thanks for coming and goodnight. Now, please do not disturb me and leave." Ikuto said suddenly as he stood up and walked to his bedroom door, opened it and led his friends out. The fourth men groaned, complaining that it was still too early but followed their friend commands anyways and walked out the door along with the girls. Ikuto then slammed his door shut, locked it and pressed the intercom on the wall. "What do you need, Young Master?" The maid, who picked up the phone, asked."I am busy right now. So if there're any phone calls or anyone looking for me tell them I am extremely busy and don't want to be disturb." Ikuto commanded the maid. "As you wish, Young Master." The maid replied and then hung up. Then Ikuto faced the pinkette that still sat on the floor. He picked her up and gently placed her on his king sized bed. He slowly crawled on top of her and looked into her golden eyes before leaned over and kissing her lightly. It was a slow and passionate kiss, but then it turned into a heavy make out session faster than Amu expected. Ikuto wasted no time in letting his hands traveling over the pinkette body, he started pulling her closer by the waist and kissing her neck, leaving little love bites everywhere.

* * *

**_(If you are not into Lemons then please skip ahead now)_**

Ikuto was gentle, each touch a promise for what was yet to come, Ikuto sucked on Amu sweet lips igniting sounds that excited his core. He was sure of one thing; Amu was going to be his. Until he made sure she knew who she belonged to, he wasn't going to stop his ministrations.

Slyly, he slipped one hand between the thick fabrics hiding her torso. He made sure to massage all accessible flesh from her belly up until he reached her soft breasts. It was a blissful feeling, especially as she leaned into his touch moaning his name.

Amu was surprised at herself when she finally noticed that she had managed to rip Ikuto's shirt off and was now lapping at his neck and suckling the soft flesh. '_I should stop this before it goes any further_.' Amu thought to herself, but her actions were doing the complete opposite, instead that tongue of hers was doing wonders to the blue haired man, he couldn't wait to find out what she could do next. Straddling above her, Ikuto's impatience had him ripping her shirt from her body revealing her bountiful breasts teasing him from behind her bra.

Ikuto made haste, quickly attacking her scarred yet beautiful body. His hands quietly explored her body, kneading places that made her squirm under his touch. Amu's hands wrapped themselves around his neck as he placed kisses along her throat, groping one of her breasts in his hand. He teased her hardened nipple through the flimsy material before discarding the bra and tossing it onto his bedroom floor.

Spending some time with his new toys, Ikuto indulged himself in the melodious noises she made with each nip and sucking motion, he adorned her with. Rolling his tongue around the taut flesh, the heat from her core was readily warming. With one hand, Ikuto fumbled with the zipper of her pants, before yanking it with one go, revealing her underpants that he had all but memorized from their game previous. Her warm juices had already soaked the wimpy cotton as he kicked off his pants as well.

He brought his lips to Amu's mouth once again, muffling her cries. Ikuto kissed her with an amount of passion that was meant to tell her that he loved her and protect her. He wouldn't let her foster parents ever hurt her again.

Flicking the sides of her panties, he rolled them down her legs revealing her leaking core. Daringly, Ikuto ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, his fingers passing over her sex. His thumb casually pressed against a bundle of nerves that had her crying in pleasure that was unfamiliar to the pinkette. He carefully rubbed Amu's clit, her hips lifting slightly off the bed trying to feel more of the new pleasure.

Without warning, Ikuto inserted a finger in Amu's forbidden entrance. Her walls squeezed him tightly; this caused Ikuto to worry that he would hurt her when the time finally came for them to connect as one.

Nipping at her neck again, Ikuto trailed towards her ears, whispering words that were meant to relax and calm her. Sliding two fingers in, Amu adjusted quickly as Ikuto thrusted in and out of her slowly. Amu gasped at the new feeling and started bucking her hips onto his fingers, and as much as Ikuto enjoyed her efforts in trying to participate, he'd rather she thrust herself against his more solid muscle making itself known from his boxers. Out of all the women Ikuto had been with, Amu was the only one to ever exhibit such a hard pain from below before; he swore it would explode within minutes if he didn't hurry.

Just as Amu was about to cum, stopped his pleasurable torment, not allowing her to climax at her will. Ikuto saw the disappointment reach her eyes, and he grinned kissing her frown.

"Don't worry Amu, we are just getting started. Don't finish before the fun really starts. I am going to make you mine." Ikuto said in a raspy voice, tickling Amu's soft skin.

Amu replied with an unexpected squeeze to his elongating shaft. "Well, then," Amu licked her lips for show, "Don't keep me waiting." She said in a rather nervous voice. 'Oh god what am I doing? I want him so bad, but I shouldn't be doing this. I told him I didn't love him. This is not what people do when they don't love someone!' Amu was thinking to herself, but her thoughts were quickly changed when Ikuto positioned himself at her entrance and slowly started to rub against her opening.

Slowly edging his way into her, Ikuto couldn't help the soft moans escape from his lips. This feeling was much better than using his hands any day. It was a challenge to keep from plunging right into her, but it made it all the better knowing that he had been the first and only person to gain the right to enter her.

Ikuto suddenly stopped when he heard Amu whimper in pain. "Amu, this is going to hurt a bit, I'm going to try my best to be gentle but it will still hurt a bit, okay?" Ikuto said in a worried voice, looking down at Amu who was panting in pain. In one hard thrust, Ikuto fully entered Amu, causing her to cry out in horrible pain in her lower region.

Letting her adjust to his continuously growing shaft, Ikuto began to move slowly inside her, with every movement Amu whimpered and a few tears fell from the corners of her eyes. After a bit of gentle thrusts Amu started to notice the pain was slowly subsiding. Amu found that her body was quick to alter to Ikuto's hardness as his pumped slowly giving her absolute pain and pleasure. He was patient with her, but it seemed like patience was obviously not in her book. When Ikuto hit a certain spot Amu suddenly gripped Ikuto's hips as she propelled forwards at a quicker speed. She moved her hips, screaming his name and begging him to move faster. He wouldn't deny his woman of the pleasure she had never felt.

Gripping Amu's buttocks, Ikuto made sure to drive himself forward in an undulating pattern. His lips were everywhere on her skin, his nose engraining every one of the places and positions that gave her the sweetest scent. The music they were making with their bodies was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He continually pumped into her forcefully as a fine sheen of sweat covered the entirety of their bodies.

Ikuto felt the tingling of his balls ignite when her vaginal walls greedily sucked him of all his juices. "Ikuto, oh I-I'm Cumming! Ahhh." Amu shouted as her walls clenched Ikuto's dick for dear life. With Amu's walls squeezing Ikuto so tight he could feel himself on the brink of release, "oh god, Amu!" He groaned before he thrusted on final time and spilled his seeds deep inside Amu's womb. With the wave of ecstasy flowing through the both of them, both collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "Ikuto?" Amu whispered, while she panted against her lover's chest. "Hmm?" Ikuto said, trying to fight the sleep that wished to claim him. "I lied before, I do love you." Amu mumbled out just before sleep claimed her exhausted body. Ikuto kissed her forehead, moved to her ear and quietly said, "I love you too, my little liar." Ikuto then moved his arm around Amu and followed her to the land of sleep.

_**(The Lemon ends here)**_

* * *

Amu awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the curtains. When Amu sat up I on Ikuto large bed, she felt her body screamed in protest. She could feel that her lower region was sore and there was a dull pain in her abdomen. Amu hisses in pain when she tried to shift into a comfortable position on the bed. The room was completely empty, leaving Amu alone and a little confused as to why Ikuto wasn't in bed with her. _'Maybe he had to go to work and didn't want to disturbed Me.'_ the pinkette thought disappointedly.

After a while, Amu, pushing throw her pain, got up and took a long hot shower. The hot water soothed her tight muscles and helped relive some of the pain she felt from her night's activities. Once she was done with her shower, Amu wrapped a towel around her and walked back into the bedroom. It took some time but finally she found her suitcase in the closet, and took it out and set it on the bed. After some debating, Amu settled on wearing a light pink sundress, white flats and a white cardigan over the dress. She put her bubble gum hair up in a high pony tail and applied some light makeup. She wore just enough makeup to hide her scars but not so much that it looked caked on.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Amu walked out of the room and slowly made her way down the hall. It was hard for her walk because of the pain but Amu pushed through it and made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. "Ah, Good morning Amu-sama. Did you sleep well?" A maid greeted her when she saw the pinkette.

"Good morning, and yes I did thank you." Amu said in a cheery voice despite the pain she was in. "That's good. Would you like me to get you something for breakfast Amu-sama?" The maid smiled and asked politely. Amu shook her head and asked, "No thank you. I am not that hungry, but umm do you know where I might find Ikuto?" Amu asked the maid. "The young master is in his study room miss." The maid replied to her. Amu thanked the maid before she left and made her way to the study room.

Amu made her way down the hall, when she finally reached the study she reached for the doorknob stopped but when he heard Ikuto was speaking with someone the other side. Amu knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but the next thing she her caught her attention. "Well, it looks like you won the bet." A man spoke. "Of course I did, who do you think am I? I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I never lose a bet." Ikuto replied in a smug voice. "You didn't fall for her right?" The man asked in persistence. "Me? To Amu? Of course not. The almighty Ikuto doesn't fall in love." Ikuto answered cockily. When Amu heard this, it felt like her heart being stabbed by knives.

"Hm, I'm just a little curious, you said she was a virgin, so she probably isn't on the pill and you didn't use a condom, so what will you do if she turns up pregnant?" The other man spoke again. "I'd ask her to have an abortion. Plain and simple. I don't do kids, you know that. I also don't need the extra responsibility. I have enough to deal with when I come to Easter Corporation and all, so I don't have time for kids." Ikuto said simply.

Amu couldn't listen to them any further, so she quietly backed away from the door so they wouldn't hear her. When she was far enough from the door, Amu ran towards Ikuto's bedroom and slammed the door shut.

'_It was all a lie. Last night, the times before, it was all a lie! And I actually believed him. How could I have ever been stupid enough to really believe he could ever love me? I'm just a girl he was using for a bet, nothing more." _Amu thought to herself as she walked to the closet. She grabbed her suitcase and started folding her clothes to make them all fit back inside. _'There is no way I am going to stay here. Not after this. I need to leave and never come back.'_ Amu thought as she shut her suitcase and grabbed her purse that was on the nightstand.

Amu walked over to the dresser, grabbed some paper and a pen, and began to write a note to leave for Ikuto. As she wrote the note, tears escaped her eye and fell, for every word she wrote just broke her heart and made her see just how used she was. No one would ever want her. Hell, Ikuto said he wouldn't even want Amu's children. At this Amu just couldn't take it. Amu finished her note, grabbed her things, and made her way out the door and towards the stairs.

A maid saw Amu walking to the door and stopped the young women. She asked Amu where if she was leaving but Amu ignored her question and just asked her to give her note to Ikuto when she saw him. The main nodded and said goodbye to Amu when she opened the door and left the house.

Outside, Amu took out her phone and called a taxi that would be here shortly to pick her up. 'Where and I going to go? I don't have my apartment anymore and I missed my only chance to Hong Kong. I'm out of money because I spent it all on that ticket. I maybe have like twenty buck, and I'll have to use that for the taxi. I have nowhere to go….unless.' Amu thought to herself as a taxi entered through the gates of the mansion.

When she got into the cab, the man in the front asked her for the address she would like to be taken too. Amu could only come up with one answer. She would have to go back to the one place she promised herself she would never go back too. The one place that she swore would always be a very last resort in life. Unfortunately, this place was her only option. She'd have to go back to her foster parent's house.

Amu gave the man the address and closed her eye as the car started to move. About thirty minutes later Amu was woken up by the taxi driver telling her they had reached their destination. With a sigh, Amu grabbed her stuff and slowly stepped out of the cab. After Amu paid the cab driver, the taxi drove away, leaving Amu alone. She turned toward the house and just stared. She looked at the large two-story house. It had changed a bit since the last time she saw it. The white paint on the house was dulled to an eggshell color and the grass was a little over grown, but other than that it looked like the same house she remembered. It was a house, which you would never expect to have such horrible secrets. It looked like a normal house that you would think everything is perfect.

With one last sigh, Amu walked up the path to the house, walked up the few steps and knocked on the door. After a moment of waiting Amu's foster mom opened the door with a big fake smile on her face. "Oh Amu dear, we have been looking for you everywhere! I am so happy to see you. Please come in." Amu's foster mom said in a cheese fake love voice. Amu shivered slightly, knowing that as soon as she entered the house her foster mom was likely to punish her for running away. Finally, Amu sighed and submitted to her fate. She walked through the doorway as her foster mom shut the door closed behind her.

Maybe coming back here is better than being used and tossed away. As if her foster parents had always told her, she was the abandon child that no one wanted, she would never be loved and wasn't worth anything. Having been told this for years, Amu was just now really starting to believe it to be true. Welcome back to hell Amu.

Ikuto started humming on his way back from leading his friend out. When he walking into his living room he was stopped by one of his maids. Excuse me Master, but the Amu-sama asked me to give this to you." The maid said politely before leaving. Ikuto was curious as to why Amu would send him a note when she could just walk down and talk to him in person. Ikuto opened the note and started to read.

_Ikuto,_

_There is no rose without thorns; still I let myself touch one of the beautiful roses. When I did this, I tried to ignore the thorns that cut me and caused me to bleed. I was so mesmerized by the beauty that It took me a while to realize that the more I watched the beautiful rose, the more I bleed and the more I bleed it never occurred to me that the loss of blood was slowly starting to kills me.' _"What the hell was she trying to say" Ikuto asked himself. He might be a romantic guy and all but, he hated poems, especially something that sounds as morbid as this. "I'll ask Kairi. He'll know what it means." Ikuto said to himself as he texted his friend the poem and waited for his reply. He was shock when Kairi texted back and he saw the meaning._"She is leaving; she regrets everything she has done with you. From the poem, I am guessing the rose is you. You might have done something wrong to her. She left and she may try to kill herself in a slowly and painful way. Personally to me it sounded like she trust you before with her secrets but she somehow feels betrayed by you." _Ikuto snapped his phone shut. He couldn't look at the text message anymore.

'What the hell? I don't even know what I could have done to make her that upset.' Ikuto thought to himself. Ikuto called the maid who gave him the note before and asked her what Amu had done this morning before she left his mansion. "Amu-sama was looking for you earlier this morning so I told her that you were in your study room. Amu-sama left and walked toward the study room and was gone for a while but not longer after that I saw her run up the stairs crying. She didn't come down for a while but when she did, she had all of the things with her. I asked where she was going but she wouldn't tell me. She just gave me a note to give to you. That's all I know." The maid explained to her boss who was looking paler by the second.

Ikuto thanked the maid for her help, walked back to the living room and sat on the couch to go over things in his head. _'Damn, she probably heard what Kukai and I were talking about! If she did then this is bad. I said a whole lot I didn't mean. Half of that wasn't even true!'_ Ikuto cursed himself. He didn't mean to say any of that, but how was he supposed to admit to his best friend that he had actually lots a bet. He was king Ikuto, he never lost bets and he never fell in love. How was he going to admit to his friend that he had fallen for this girl when it was hard enough admitting it to himself?

* * *

**The longest chapter in this story so far, what do you think? Please R&R! Also, I'm proudly announce my other Amuto's story called "The Dark Secret" only has one chapter left. If you haven't check it out, do check it out now. **

**I hope you like it, have a great and wonderful day guys! Ja~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviewsm you're awesome guys! ****_Big credit for my beta reader – [kisshu-ichigo] – for your help editing this chapter. _**

_**As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara, now enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

** "Another Love Story"**

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

"Oh God, I am going to need stitches." Amu hissed in pain as she wrapped her abdomen with fresh white gaze. Today had been very bad for her. She somehow angered her mother, causing her to slam Amu into a window. The window shattered on impact and stabbed into Amu's side when her mother through her on the ground.

After Amu finished wrapping her abdomen and wrists, she walked to her bed and lay down in hopes of easing the pain in her sides. _"It has been a week since I came back to live with my foster parents. I never thought living with them could get any worse than I used too, but I was very wrong." _Amu thought, closing her eyes to try to get some sleep.

Within a week, Amu's foster parents had beaten and bruised Amu in more ways than one. Aside from their daily beatings, they abused her verbally. Telling her things like she would never live up to anything in life, she should be grateful that they even took her back in after running away, or if it wasn't for them she would probably be out on the streets selling herself to make a living. With things like that being said to you continuously, you start to believe it. Slowly, Amu was actually starting to believe her foster parents.

After her incident with Ikuto, Amu's wall that she took so long to build started to crack. With every harsh word, her foster parents said to the echo of Ikuto saying it was just a bet, was another hard blow to the wall that was supposed to keep Amu together. At night Amu would fall asleep to Ikuto's voice in her head saying, if she was pregnant, he would ask her to have an abortion. His words were like a slap in the face, a slap far worse than anything her foster parents could ever give. His words made her realized that the rich man could never truly love a poor and useless girl like herself. She was just an abandon orphan that no one truly wanted.

So within the week of being back with her foster parents, Amu's wall finally cracked and she realized that she had to be grateful that her foster parents had even picked her from a foster care a few years ago. She would try hard to please then and be grateful that they even took her back in.

'Welcome back, Hoshina Amu. Your life as Hinamori Amu ended the day your parents died in that car accident, along with your little sister. You died along with them that day.' Amu said to herself. She would not correct anybody anymore when they called her Hoshina Amu, because that is who she was now, Hoshina Amu.

"Amu, come down here!" Her foster mother called her. Amu stood up as fast as she could in her current condition and rushed downstairs, she did not dare keep her foster mom waiting in fear of angering her. Making her mad would only serve to get her another beating. It took some time to get down because she was in pain but when she finally reached the bottom steps she turned and asked, "What do you need, Mother?"

Her foster parents demanded her to call them Father and Mother so people would not get suspicious. "Clean up this mess! I am going to sleep; I had better not find it still dirty when I get up. If it is then I'm going to have to punish you." The older woman commanded the pinkette as she walked passed her and up the stairs to her own room.

Amu walked into the living room looked around, magazines scattered everywhere, laundry all on the couch and you couldn't even see the floor with all the broken glass from earlier. Her foster parents definitely had fought in here after she went upstairs. They have been fighting a lot lately; apparently, her foster father has been having an affair with a woman from some club that he liked to visit. Both she and her foster mother had caught him but she did not know why they did not divorce instead. Who knows, people stay in bad situations even when they know it's best to leave. Just like me staying here.

Amu walked over to the radio that was on the entertainment center, turned it on and let one of her old CD's plays as she went to the utility closet. She grabbed a broom, dustpan and all the cleaning supplies she would need to clean the messy room. She walked back into the living room and began to sweep up the broken glass. When she finished cleaning up the glass, she sighed, she was a maid here, a badly treated maid. However, she could bear the pain and abuse if she didn't have to deal with her ex lover again. The physical pain she received here was ten times better than the pain that Ikuto caused for her.

"I regret my decisions. I should have left him a week ago, I should have rushed back to catch my plane instead or at least I should refuse to play his game that day. I am so stupid; I should have known that he would only use me. I was just a toy to him, a toy meant to be played with and then tossed away. Well, it is over now. I just prayed that he did not actually get me pregnant. I will have to try and sneak to the doctors when I can. God I hope I'm not, or else I will be beat to death along with my unborn child. My foster parents wouldn't just let me getting pregnant go. They will punish me." Amu contemplated as she folded the laundry. She sang along to the song that was playing on the radio while she picked up the trash and put in the trashcan.

When she had finished cleaning the living room, Amu turned off the radio and began to walk to her room. She stopped when she heard the front door open and then being slammed shut. Her foster father had finally come home from work. "Father, welcome home." Amu greeted the old man. When he saw Amu, instead of greeting her with a friendly hello, he slapped her across the face. He walked forward, grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her up against the wall. Amu could smell the horrible scent of alcohol on his breath when he moved closer to her to stare at her. Amu showed no signs of being scared or in pain, this only angered the man. Amu's eyes widened as her father's fist collided with her abdomen. The impact of his fist was too painful for words. Amu wailed in pain, tears finally stream freely from her eyes. He struck again, this time in on her jaw. Amu could feel the blood starting to drip out of her mouth. He jabbed and punched repeatedly, as if they were in a boxing match. Amu screamed and whimpered each and every time. She wished she could die right then and there. Then at least she wouldn't have to deal with all of the problems in her life. In that moment, Amu wished she was safe in her mother's arms again. Her real mother, not her horrid foster mothers' arms.

She let tears run down her half beaten face, since she has signed out from the school, her step parents didn't hesitate to be as brutal as possible when they found out. With one final punch to the face, Amu landed on the floor. She could feel the blood running down her face when she looked up from the floor to see her foster father walk away and up the stairs to his room, leaving her alone on the cold floor, bleeding and in pain.

After a few minutes of crying on the floor, Amu wiped her tears and attempted to walk to her room, it took a while but she finally made to the top of the stairs. She opened her door to bedroom and walked over to her dresser to find her first aid kit. Amu grabbed more fresh bandages from inside of the box, along with some killer pain. She hissed in pain whenever the bandage made a contact with her bruised and bleeding skin.

Amu finished wrapping herself, put the fist aid back into her dresser drawer and crawled back into her bed. _'I wish I could just disappear. I hate being here but what other choice do I have? I missed my plane to Hong Kong and I don't have any money for another ticket. It took me a while to save up that money. Who knows how long it will take to save it up again.' _Amu thought as she drifted into a numbing sleep.

* * *

'_Where the hell could she have gone?!_' Ikuto screamed inwardly. It has been a week and there was still no sign of Amu anywhere. He tried looking everywhere he could think Amu might possibly go. He went her apartment only to be told that she had moved out about a week previous. Then he had tried to look for her at her school, but the head master said she and her family had moved away. Nevertheless, that didn't make sense because Ikuto knew for a fact that Amu didn't live with her foster parents anymore. So he checked the bar where they first met, but the manager said that she has resigned for god sake! It was as if she left town completely.

Ikuto was absolutely positive she would never go back to her foster parent's house, there was no way she would put herself in harm's way again. So, where could she be?

Ikuto had been feeling horrible all week. This all really boiled down to his fuckin' pride. If he had admit that he really lost the bet and had fallen in love this Amu, then they would be happy right now and not dealing with this problem. 'Damn, pride of mine!' Ikuto cursed himself as he continued driving around town in hopes of finding Amu.

He'd been looking for the pinkette all day but there were still no signs of Amu anywhere he went. Ikuto had some investigators to some snooping to find out if Amu had any friends in town she might stay with, the only one they found was a girl named Utau. Ikuto went to her house her but was disappointed to find out that Utau didn't know anything. She was under the Impression that Amu had gone to Hong Kong the previous week. Ikuto was sure that the pinkette wasn't there because he had caused her to miss her flight. _'Hong Kong, She would be there now if I hadn't dragged her to my house that day.' _Ikuto thought to himself has he drove away from Utau's house.

'Dammit!' Ikuto cursed as he slammed his hands down on his steering wheel. The only place Ikuto had not checked out yet was her foster parent's house. '_It's a long shot but I'll look there just in case Amu lost her fuckin' mind and actually went back._' Ikuto said sighed inwardly. Ikuto flipped open his cell phone and hit one on his speed dial. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello sir how can I help you?" replied one of Ikuto's investigators. "I need the address to the Hoshina residence." Ikuto told the man.

After getting the address, Ikuto drove across town to the Hoshina house. He pulled up to a small white two-story house about fifteen minutes later. Ikuto got out of his car, walked up the few steps to the door and rang the bell. A woman, probably in her late thirties, opened the door and was surprised to find such a handsome young man at her door.

"How can I help you with, young man?" The woman spoke in a creepily happy tone. Ikuto who was trying to ignore the lustful stared he was starting to get from this women replied, "Is Hinamori Amu here?" Ikuto asked the woman. The women paused in surprise at the mention of her foster daughter. After the surprise wore off her eyes became cold and her face turned hard. "What is your business with her?" The old woman asked in a rough tone. _'Funny how one minute this woman is checking me out and the next she is all pissy because I mentioned Amu' _Ikuto thought annoyingly to himself before answering.

"I have to speak to her, please tell her it is urgent." Ikuto told the woman in the kindest voice he could, if he made her angry he might not tell him where Amu is. The old woman nodded with an annoyed expression on her face. "Fine please come inside and wait." the women said in a fake happy voice that you could tell was forced. Amu's foster mother moved aside and opened the door completely to let the man come inside.

Ikuto walked into the clean living room and sat down on the couch. Amu's foster mom walked over to the stairs and started to shout, "Amu, will you come down for a minute!"

"Yes, Mother!" Amu shouted down the stairs. Ikuto was completely shocked when she actually heard a reply. _'She really has lost her mind. She actually came back here! Why!? Why would she come back to the one place that has caused her the most pain? This is my entire fault. It's my fault she is here. I drove her to the one place I didn't want her to return to.' _Ikuto thought to himself in confusion.

The pinkette limped as fast as she could down to meet foster mother. Ikuto noticed right away that Amu was badly hurt. Amu didn't look up when she reached the bottom of the steps; instead she bowed to her foster mother. The woman was always happy whenever Amu bowed to her as if she were a servant.

"Amu-chan." The young midnight blue haired man said in a sad and confused voice to the bowing pinkette.

Amu's head snapped up at the cold of Ikuto's voice, but the sight that greeted the young man and foster mother shocked them enough to gasp aloud. In front of them stood a girl with pink bubble gum hair and a face covered with bandages. Some of the bandages where not big enough to hide the hideous cuts and bruises on Amu's once lovely face. The bandages didn't stop there either; they went down until it reached her neck as well. Her hands were also covered with bandages that were now soaking through with blood and not to mention you could see the blood staining her shirt. Obviously, the bandages around her entire body were not helping the poor girl.

'Oh god, how did he find me? I didn't think he would really check here. Why is he even here? He doesn't love me so why go thought the trouble of trying to find me, probably to just gloat and laugh that I fell for his phony act.' Amu thought to herself as she took in the sight of Ikuto sitting in the living room she had just cleaned a few hours prior. She had a look of concern on his face, this confused Amu to know end. Why would someone who porously hurt her be concerned about her?

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked with her cold voice, suddenly remembering why she had came back to her foster parents in the first place. She didn't want to be near the man who used and abused her love and trust. "I was hoping we could go out for coffee, I need to talk to you. I think we've had some misunderstanding and I would like to clear things up." Ikuto said in a slow calm voice so as not to frighten Amu away. He didn't want her to run again, before he could get her to a hospital. He had originally thought coffee but after seeing her physical state, he needed to get her seen.

Amu shook her head in disapproval, he had said enough last weeks. She wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. "No Ikuto, I don't want to talk to you. Didn't you get my note? I am done here. I don't want to be around you anymore so please just go away." Amu said as tears slowly started to gather in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall thought, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her that much.

Amu's foster mother was about to speak and tell the young man she could not take Amu anywhere, but she stopped when she remembered how badly beaten Amu was at the moment. 'I don't remember she has that bruise few hours ago, it seems like my husband has come home and abused her.' Amu's foster mother thought. She was worried because the young man could most defiantly have her and her husband taken to jail for the state Amu was in. So she just stayed out of the way of the two, hoping they wouldn't remember her presence.

Ikuto stood from his spot on the couch and walked over to Amu. "Please, come with me Amu?" Ikuto said as patiently as he could, but his patience was wearing thin. The long they stood there the longer Amu didn't get medical attention, and that just wasn't okay to the young man. "No Ikuto, now please leave." Amu said in a whisper. Ikuto ignored her request and instead gently but firmly grabbed her by the writs and started to pull her toward the door.

Amu's foster mother realizing the young man was going to take Amu away stopped them. "Just where do you think you are taking my daughter young man? Amu is not going anywhere!" said in a rude voice. Ikuto turned with Amu still in hand. "Oh really, are you going to stop me? I truly hope you try bitch. That way I can have you lock in a place where you can rot for doing this to Amu." Ikuto said in a deadly tone that sends shivers up both women's spines. With that said, Ikuto yanked the door open and started to drag a stunned Amu to the car.

It wasn't until Ikuto's strong gripped started rubbing against her open wound that Amu realized Ikuto was putting her into the passenger side of his car. Ikuto ran over to the driver's seat and revived the engine before he drove away– leaving the dumb founded foster mother standing in the door.

The drive to the hospital was silent for the most part. Amu sat in her seat and just stared at her soiled bandages while Ikuto continues to drive. After a few more minutes of silence, Ikuto asked quietly, "Amu, what possessed you to go back there? I understand that you are upset with me, but that was no reason to return back there." Amu just looked out the window and tried to ignore Ikuto. In all honesty, she couldn't really answer his question. She knew going back to her foster parents was a bad idea but she was desperate at the time and had nowhere else to go. Once Ikuto realized Amu was not going to answer, he just sighed and continued the trip to the hospital in silence

About ten minutes later the pulled into the emergency room parking lot. Ikuto rushed Amu into the emergency room when she started complaining that she was too tired to stay awake. So Ikuto wrapped her arm around his shoulder and walked her in. A nurse who was on duty that day saw the couple and rushed over to help. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?" the nurse asked as she set Amu into a wheel chair that was nearby. "Her parents have been abusing her. I went to her house and found her in this condition. She wasn't this bad when I left thought. Please hurry and help her." Ikuto said worriedly when he saw Amu lose consciousness in the wheelchair. "Okay, thank you. I will need you to stay here and fill out some paper work while I take her back to be examined." The nurse said as she walked towards the ER doors. He didn't get to reply before the nurse was gone behind the two big wooden doors.

Ikuto sighed and walked up to the front desk of the ER to get the paper work to fill out. He took the paper work and walked back to a seat in the corner of the room. 'Damn, I didn't think that she would really go back to that hell hole!' Ikuto said inwardly as he started to fill out Amu's basic information that he could recall. When he was finished he took the paper work back to the front desk, the woman there told him the doctor would be with him shortly. Ikuto nodded his head and made his way back to his seat.

After about an hour or so of waiting, a doctor walked out from the emergency room doors and called, "Is there someone called Tsukiyomi Ikuto here?" Ikuto stood up and walked over to the doctor. The doctor led him through the ER doors and took him back a room where they found a sleeping Amu. The doctor told him that Amu had suffered a terrible beating. She lost a lot of blood and was given a blood transfusion just to be safe. The doctor also told him that he had given the pinkette some painkillers to help her sleep easier with the pain. "She is going to be okay but I should let you know that I will be contacting social services. There is no excuse that her parents should have done that to this girl. From the look of some of the scars on her I am guessing she has been going through this for years." the doctor said in a sad voice. Ikuto thanked the doctor and asked if he could stay in the room with Amu. The young doctor said yes and left the room to check on other patients.

Ikuto grabbed a chair and sat next to Amu's bedside. He looked at the sleeping girl and felt a great wave of guilt wash over him. The beautiful girl now had a busted lip and a hideous black on her right side. But even with her injuries, Ikuto still only saw the beautiful girl with pink hair and honey gold eyes that always astounded him. And even with her busted lip, he was sure that her smile was still just captivating as it was when he first saw her. _'I am so sorry Amu. If I had just told Kukai, the truth last week then you wouldn't have ran away. If it wasn't for my pride and my unwillingness to lose then you wouldn't be here now. Please forgive me Amu-chan.' _Ikuto thought pleadingly as he picked up her freshly bandaged hand and gave it a light kiss.

Ikuto pulled away from Amu and stood up from his chair. "There is no way I will let them get away with this. I should have dealt with this from the start, I promise Amu, and I will have those bastards lock up immediately." Ikuto quietly said with determination burning in his blue eyes. Ikuto pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contact until he reached the number to his lawyer. He hit walk and waited for someone to pick up. When his lawyer's secretary picked up he asked her to make a note letting his lawyer know that he wanted him to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Hoshina were lock away immediately for child abuse to their foster daughter Amu Hinamori. "Please have him update me on the progress of the case please." Ikuto said before he said his goodbye and hung up.

Ikuto sat next to the pinkette's side once again and picked up her hand in his, He promised then and there that he would never leave her side again.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Amu woke up the next morning to the sound of an annoying beep in the room. Thinking it was her alarm clock, Amu, eyes still closed, reached over to her side to shut it off, but instead of feeling her nightstand, she felt something warm and soft. This gets the pinkette's attention and made her open her eyes. Then she opened her eye she instantly felt a pounding in her head and a wave of dizziness that made the room spin. She rubbed her eyes several times to make the dizziness subside before opening them again. She looked at her surrounding and realized she was in the hospital. The thing was she couldn't remember how she got there. She stopped looking around when she caught the sight of midnight blue out of her peripheral view and turned her head to focus her eyes to the figure.

Ikuto was resting his head on the said of her bed while still while still slouching in his chair. 'He looks so peaceful when his is sleeping, almost like a small child.' Amu thought to herself, she tried to sit up but her body screamed in pain and she stopped her movements.

The midnight blue haired man sensed something was moving in his sleep and opened his azure eyes. Amu had woken up and was struggling to sit up in her bed. "Don't move Amu, your body needs more rest. Just lay down, okay?" Ikuto said as he gently pushed the pinkette back down onto the bed. "What are you doing? Why am I in the hospital?" The pinkette asked the young man. "You're in the hospital because of your foster parents, they beat you badly remember? I came to your house yesterday and accompanied you here, but you had lost consciousness before we even made it inside. "Ikuto said

Amu just stared at him; she vaguely remembered any of that. She remembered Ikuto coming to her house and dragging her to his car but after that, everything was just a blur. "I don't really remember anything after you putting me in the car, but thanks for bringing me here anyways." Amu said sheepishly, looking away from the young man and laying back down.

"You're welcome…..So how are you feeling? Are you hungry, I can go get you something from the cafeteria if you want?" Amu thought over Ikuto's word for a moment before replying. "How do I feel… other then my head hurting, I feel fine. I am a little hungry thought so breakfast does sound good." Amu replied. "Okay, well I'll go get you something to eat here soon, but before I go, I have some important news to tell you." Ikuto said with a slow smile starting to spread on his face. "What is it?" The pinkette asked cautiously, sitting up a little in her bed.

"I called my lawyer yesterday and asked her to work on your foster parent's case. Well, she called me last night and told me that she now has your foster parents in custody until their trial, but with the evidence, my lawyer has on them, plus the fact that you are now in the hospital tonight it is an easy win and your foster parents should be locked up very soon. You don't have to worry about ever being hurt by them again. Never again." Ikuto explained with great excitement. Amu was shocked by his words, it was like seeing a dream you have always had some true. You can't really understand it until it really sinks in, and once it did Amu let the biggest smile appear on her face. Just like Ikuto expected, even with a busted lip Amu still had the prettiest smile ever.

When Ikuto informed Amu that her foster parents would be put in jail, Amu felt a big weighed being lifted off her shoulders. Relief felt amazing to her; it was like the after feeling of a good stretch or even the feeling of jumping into a pool on a hot day. It just felt wonderful to not have to worry about her foster parents again. Amu was happy, beyond happy actually. How long had she waited for this moment, dreamed of the day when she could live freely without worry. But all that happiness came to a disturbing halt when Ikuto spoke next. "And for that reason, I want you to live with me from now on." Ikuto said in a determined voice, which said I _will _get my way.

Amu could not believe her ears; she looked at Ikuto in shock a moment, before uttering a small confused, "What?" Amu shook her head in disapproval. Memories of what had happened between the two suddenly came flooding back into the pinkette's mind.

Ikuto kept his steady gaze on Amu who seemed to be having a hard time taking this news in. "You heard me Amu. You will be living with me now." Was the only reply Ikuto gave the now annoyed and mad Amu.

* * *

**Whoo, how's the chapter? R&R please! I want to inform that my other story called "The Dark Secret" has finished! *clapping hands while dancing***

**I hope you like it readers, have a great and woderful day! Ja ~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,hey! This is the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took a while for me to update the story, I just want to say that I've finished the chapter for a while and sent it to my beta but she has school works to do. In my opinion, school comes first so it took times for her to edit this story. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, or alerts. Trust me, it meant a lot for me :) Anyway, credit for my awesome beta-reader [kisshu-ichigo] for helping me edited this chapter. [A/N: Good luck with your school work, also it is also a privilege for me to working with you. Let's keep the hard work!]**

**I've received some reviews** **and here I want to reply some of them:**

- xxdreamgirlxx168me : **thank you for your support for both of my stories, 'Another Love Story' also 'The Dark Secret'. I am so glad when I read your reviews about how much you enjoy reading my story, it means a lot for me. About the updating schedule, I have to wait for my beta's to fix my work before I post it so it will take so times but I hope you will wait for the update even if it takes so long, will you? Wow, it looks like you and I shared a certain 'bond' huh? Let's see about this chapter, will this chapter also one of your prediction or not? Make sure to tell me, 'kay!**

- AnimeStarz12 : **thank you for reading this story and become number 1 fan! Keep reading the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara and the characters! **

**_NOTE: I suggest that you listen to Warrior by Demi Lovato before you read this chapter. It will help you understand how Amu is feeling in this chapter. Thank you!_**

* * *

**"Another Love Story"**

**Chapter 10**

_Amu POV._

'_What the hell is this crazy man talking about? He really can't expect me to move in with him just like that! He'd have to be stupid to think I'd forgiven him so easily for that bet.' _I thought to myself while looking at Ikuto in disbelief. Ikuto sighed in his seat and said, "Amu I'll go get your lunch now, and we can discuss moving in when I get back. "He said calmly. I'd had enough at this point; sure I was grateful that he helped put my foster parents in jail, but to move in with him after the whole thing with the bet? I don't think so.

"No Ikuto." I replied calmly, this stopped Ikuto from walking toward the door. Ikuto slowly turned around and faced me again. "Excuse me? Perhaps I heard you wrong Amu. What did you say?" Ikuto said in a deadly calm voice that to be honest scared me a little. I took in a deep breath and repeated what I said before with at much courage as I could muster.

"I'm sorry Amu, but saying no is simply not an option. So you _will_ be moving in with me, and that's final!" The blue haired man said in a loud voice that spoke power, but I ignored him completely. He wasn't going to scare me with his high and mighty act like he does everyone else who works for him. 'I am not going to move in with him and I'll do everything I can to prevent it from happening.' I thought determined and confidently.

Ikuto walked back to my bedside and looked at me in annoyance. "Look, I'm sorry Amu, okay?" The blue haired man said with little sincerity in his eyes. I didn't reply and this only served to further annoy the blue haired man. After a few more minutes of Ikuto trying to get my attention and me completely ignoring him, he finally gave up and sat back down in his seat. There were a few more minutes of the silent treatment until I heard Ikuto release a deep sigh. I looked at him out of my peripheral vision and was a little shocked to see guilt and sadness in his beautiful Safire eyes.

"I know you found out about the bet, it took me a bit to realize you had heard Kukai and I talking but, I'm sorry Amu. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just let my pride get in the way. I was to prideful to admit that I had lost, that I actually fell in love with you. So I am asking Amu, if there is any part of you that still might loves me. Please forgive me and give me another chance." He explained to me in a pleading tone that was starting to melt my determination.

I still didn't reply, I was too deep in thought to answer. 'Should I even believe him, after what he did? I mean, if he hated me why would he help put my foster parents in jail? Why would he go thought the trouble of looking for me? He sounds so sincere right now, maybe he really is sorry.' I thought sympathetically, Ikuto was looking at his hands in his lap, waiting to see if I'll respond or just continue my silent treatment

After moments of my internal debate and considering Ikuto's action, I decided to forgive him. Maybe he meant what he said, I knew it was hard for him to admit that he loved me but still it hurt me whenever I recalled him denying it in front of Kukai. I'll just have to get over it.

"I forgive you Ikuto. But that doesn't mean I am ready to trust you again. Trust is something that must be earned, so here is what I'll do. I will move in with you, but while I am living with you I reserve the right to leave and move out any time if I feel like you are being untrustworthy, it that understood?." I finally replied, everyone deserved a second chance and I was willing to give him a second chance. People could change right?

When I was little my friends would always tell me that I was going to grow to be a kind woman because I forgave people way too easily. I didn't know why I forgave people so much but apparently it comes from my mother. My mother's friend would tell me that my mother was the same way with people. Maybe I inherited it from her? Who knows, all I know is I am willing to forgive this blue haired man once again. Ikuto smiled when he heard my reply and hugged me lightly.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

Because my body was still recovering from the attack, the doctor told Ikuto and me that I needed to stay at the hospital for at least a week before I could go home. This totally sucked and to put it bluntly I hate hospital, so my stay here was going to be that much worse.

"Ikuto are you sure you can't pull some strings and get me out of here early?" I asked Ikuto desperately. I really didn't want to have to stay here for recovery. I could recover just fine in my own bed, or in this case one of Ikuto's guess beds. Ikuto chuckled and replied, "I'm sorry Amu, I tried already, but that doctor of yours is a stubborn man and won't let me take you home yet. So you are just going to have to hang tight for a bit." Ikuto said with amusement dancing across his face. I just glared at him and pulled the sheets tighter around cold body.

A few days passed and I realized that if I didn't die from my injuries then I would most defiantly die of boredom. I couldn't do anything except lay in bed or watched TV! The highlight of my day was Ikuto visit me after work, but then I would feel after he left because then I was lonely _and_ bored. So all in all, I did not like my stay at the hospital.

On the plus side, Ikuto and I had come to a better terms. We haven't had any quarrels so far and I was grateful for that. Sometimes Ikuto would bring some of his friends — mostly Kukai and Nagihiko but sometimes Kairi tagged along too- to visit and entertain me. He tried his best to keep me from being bored, and all at the same time he was slowly trying to earn my trust back.

After one long week at the hospital, the doctor finally gave me the okay to leave. Saying I was excited to leave was defiantly an understatement. Ikuto was supposed to be picked me up from the hospital today around twelve, and I was quite eager to get home. 'Home? Yeah, Ikuto's house was mine too now, right? Since I had agreed to move in with him that makes it _our _home not just his. I hoped this was a good decision to make.' I thought to myself just as Ikuto walked through the door.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked with a content smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm ready. Can you help me with my things?" I asked while I picked up one of my bags. Ikuto nodded and picked up my other bag. We made our way out of the hospital and walked to his car. After putting my things in the trunk, I walked over to the passenger's side and got in.

Ikuto then got in the car and started the engine. And like that we drove off to our house to start our new life living together.

* * *

It's been about a month since I moved in with Ikuto and I have to say that I am pretty happy. Ikuto has been nothing but helpful and kind. Actually he was be quite the gentleman, but personally I think it's just his way for trying to prove what he said to me at the hospital. But who am I to complain.

On the romantic side of things, Ikuto had showered me with affection. So much so that it's getting hard to believe that I ever doubted that he truly loved me. I thought it would be weird for us to live together but I was dead wrong. Living together turned out to be as easy as breathing. It's kind of was like we are married in a way. I take care of him and he doesn't the same for me. Hell, I even do his laundry! I didn't at first but I realized that it was embarrassing to have the maids washing Ikuto's sheet all that time, it you know what I mean... Anyways, needless to say we are getting along wonderfully. I know my life hasn't always been wonderful but for once I am actually happy.

Ikuto was in his study with Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase while I was in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone. I didn't go into work today seeing as how Ikuto wanted to work from home today. A little while after I moved in, Ikuto helped me get work at Easter Corporation as his secretary assistance, so basically I get to manage everything he does and what his schedule looks like. I also am his personal assistance at home when he decided not to go into the office — like today. The job pays well and has health insurance so I can't complain.

I finished preparing lunch, chicken salad sandwiches with a side of freshly cut fruits and some apple juice to drink, with the maids help I set the food and drinks on a tray and walked towards Ikuto's office to give Ikuto and his friends their lunches.

After the short trip to Ikuto's study, I finally reached the door. Thankfully it was cracked open a bit, seeing as my hands were full at the time. I was just about to say knock knock and let them know I was there, but I stopped dead in my tracks, I could see through the crack in the door that the four men were discussing something serious. '_Maybe they're discussing business._' I thought. So, I decided to walk away from the door and comeback later, besides the last time I eavesdropped I heard stuff that just caused trouble.

Oh but fate likes to mess with me sometimes. Just as I was about to walk away, I heard Kukai clear his throat to get everyone's attention, and it unfortunately caught mine as well._ 'Well maybe just a little won't hurt.' _I thought as I set the lunch trays on a nearby hall table and walked back to hear the conversation.

"Hey Ikuto, I was just curious. Have you and Amu … um you know, gotten intimate again after she moved in with you?" Kukai asked and it made me freeze in place at the door. _'What the hell? No, Ikuto don't answer that! It's none of his damn business.' _I thought to myself in annoyance and a little panic that Ikuto might answer his friend.

"Of course we have." The blue haired man replied with a cat like smirk and it made me blush. _'Damn you Ikuto. Why did you answer him? You should have told them no. Oh you are _so _not getting any for a while!' _I thought angrily while scowling in Ikuto's direction

"Hahaha oh man, so tell us. How good is she in bed? Come on give us all the nitty gritty details" Kukai said with great amusement while laughing all the while. _'I should have spit in your sandwich Kukai' _I thought darkly. Ikuto just kept smirking and said, "That's for me to know and you to never find out you dirty pervert. But I will say Amu certainly keeps me on my toes when it comes to intimacy." Everyone in the room chuckled, after the laughter died down Kairi said something that took everyone by surprise.

"So Ikuto, I take it Amu started the pill? Or you are using condoms now right?" Kairi asked a now nervous Ikuto. 'Protection? Oh shit I completely forgot about that! Every time we have done it we were always too caught up in the moment to care about that kind of thing. Dammit I am so stupid!' I scolded myself.

"Ugh, No?" Ikuto replied sheepishly, it sounded more like a question rather than an answer.

"What? Are you crazy, Ikuto? For all you know she could be carrying an STD or Goodness knows what else." Nagihiko yelled at his stupid best friend.

"No, she doesn't have anything. I am the first and only man she has been with so I am positive that is not an issue so stop yelling." Ikuto replied shortly. Nagi just shook his head and stood up; he made his way to the window and sight at his friend's lack of cohesion.

"Dammit Ikuto didn't we have this conversation before? The first time you two did it was without protection either. I told you a month ago to get her in to see a doctor to see if she is pregnant. Did you do it?" Kukai asked with stress inside his voice.

"I took her to the doctor after the whole foster parent's incident but no, I didn't have them do a blood sample to check. But Kukai as I told you before, I don't want any kids, so I'll just ask her to have an abortion. "Ikuto replied with confidence in his voice.

'_Did I hear him right just now? Abortion? He has to be a fuckin' moron if his thinks I would give up an innocent child just because he wouldn't want to take responsibility. On top of that it just makes him look like he only slept with me for his own personal pleasure! Why the hell am I so naive, how could I believe him again?_' I thought in anger.

Hearing him say that just pushed me over the edge, so I pushed door open and revealed myself standing in front of the door. After the shock of me being there wore off, Ikuto stood up and rushed over to me. Everyone in the room could see that I was piss off and hurt. Tadase reached one of his hands out for me but I slapped it away.

"How dare you. First off, what makes you think you have _any_ right to tell me that I should have an abortion? If I am pregnant, which by the way I am not sure of, then it will be my choice to do what I want with my body. Even if that means keeping the baby without _you_ in the picture! "I yelled at him. You could feel the tension in the room as I said these words.

"Amu, you need to hear me out! I was just-" Ikuto exclaimed before I cut him off. I didn't want to hear any of his excuses. "No, what do I need to hear huh? Oh, right you probably want to tell me it was your pride that made you say all that. I said sarcastically to him, with that I walked away from him and his shocked friends.

I ran as fast as I could towards my room and locked the door once I was inside. I walked into my closet and grabbed a duffle bag from the shelf. I then proceeded to gather all of my belongings, such as clothes, shoes, toilet trees and important paper work. When I gathered everything up I stuffed it all in my duffle bag and zipped it up. 'Thank God I put half of each of my checks away. Now I have enough money in my emergency bank account that I can afford a ticket to Hong Kong.' I thought relieved. I picked my cell phone that was sitting on the bed and I flipped it open. I made a quick call and after I put my phone in my purse.

Ikuto apparently had followed me to my room because the next thing I heard was Ikuto loudly knocking on my bedroom door. "Amu unlocks the door and let me in. I just want to talk okay. Please open the door." Ikuto said as calmly as he could. I ignored him and just grabbed my duffle bag, purse and my pass port before opening the door. Ikuto looked at me and I could see his eyes widening as he took in my packed luggage.

I pushed passed him wordlessly and walked to the stairs. Let him follow me, I didn't care anymore. I walked down the stairs and set my luggage at the door. I started to walk towards the kitchen to grab my lunch to take with me but Ikuto grabbed my hand causing me to stop. I slapped his hand away, and again began my walk into the kitchen. I had called for a taxi when I was in the bedroom and they said it would be about five or ten minutes before a taxi would arrive, so I might as well eat really quick.

Ikuto was trying to get my attention the whole time I was packing my lunch to take with me to the airport. "Ikuto just stop it okay! I'm done! You won this time, I'm leaving. Is that what you wanted, because that's what I'm doing. I am leaving you and you can stay here and ponder why I left. What happened to our deal, huh Ikuto? You promised me in the hospital that you would try to earn my trust! Well you did and then you took that trust and set it on fire. Well guess what, you play with fire and you'll get burned. So just stop trying to explain. I am done listening." I said with hurt and anger lacing my voice. Ikuto dropped his hand that was reaching out to me and just looked at me with the saddest eye I had ever seen.

I sighed and picked up my lunch. I walked as quickly as I could with Ikuto following right behind me to the front door. I opened the door to find the taxi was just pulling up. I turned around and picked up my things and walked out the door. I threw my belongings inside the back seat before I slipped into the taxi and locked the door right before Ikuto tried to open the door to stop me.

He knocked on the window and said in a defeated and sad voice, "Amu please, don't leave. Just come back into the house and we can talk this over. Please don't leave me…." I tried my best to ignore him as I asked the women driving to please drive away. This is it, I am leaving my past behind. I turned my head a little to see into becoming smaller in the distance. His face broke my heart. It was so sad and defeated, something I couldn't really imagine on his usually lovely face.

I thought he had changed, but I was wrong. I was so absorbed by his kindness and his fake love that it made me believe he had changed. He didn't deserve the second chance I gave him; I'd had enough with him. I sighed and took my cell phone out of my purse. I scrolled to Ikuto's number and hit text message. I started to write my message and as I did I could feel my eyes burn with hot tears that I re-fused to let fall. The message read this:

**_Ikuto. For a moment there,_**

**_I saw an ounce of promise in you._**

**_But you weren't strong enough_**

**_to follow through on that._**

**_I just hope, for your sake_**

**_that you one day fine it again;_**

**_That you manage to brush away_**

**_The rubble in your head_**

**_And find a way_**

**_to love, and be loved._**

**_It's something you and I have been without for far too long._**

**_Amu~_**

I hit send and I left it at that. I put my phone back in my purse and left it there so I wouldn't have to look at Ikuto's response.

* * *

**_At the Airport_**

I arrived at the airport about thirty minutes later; I decided to texted Rima and informed her of my departure to Hong Kong which she gladly accepted but demanded to know what happened on my way to the airport. When I get there I paid the taxi driver before I walked towards the checkout desk, I purchased a first class ticket for the next flight to Hong Kong and walked over to the security check point. Once I was done with security I made my way to my terminal. I walked to a seat and sat down to wait for my departure in the next hour. I took out my iPod and suck my headphones in my ear. The song playing really fit how I was feeling right now surprisingly. It was Warrior by Demi Lovato, one of my new favorite songs. I sighed and looked out the window and looked at the planes leaving and coming. One more hour. That's all I had left was one more hour until I would leave my past behind. No more abusive foster parents and no more heartbreak.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter guys? Please kindly R&R! I'll try my best to updating the story faster, so please wait for it 'kay? Do check out my profile for another stories that I've written so far! Have a great and wonderful day fellas, Ja~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, I'm so sorry for the delay readers, I want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Big credit for my beta reader... (kisshu-ichigo)... you are awesome, really! Without you my story wont turn out this great!**

**I've received some reviews and I think I need to answer them ne? So here the answer, hope you can be satisfy with my answer :**

**1. AshaIsTheBest : Ugh, I know some of my readers (including you and no offense) will be disappointed with the previous chapter ending but I want to make some drama here. About the eavesdropping things - to tell you the truth I didn't have any single idea about how could Amu find out that Ikuto still couldn't admit his feeling so I just end up with another eavesdropping [sorry for disappointing you - sigh] Um, I think you should read this chapter to know if ikuto reach Amu on time or not. I like to write things slowly so I guarantee you there won't be 2 years later right now [maybe in the next, next chapter when I think it is necessary] Anyway thank you for the review! I will wait for your next review girl!**

**2. xxdreamgirlxx168me : I am happy to receive your review as well and I think it is necessary for me to reply fans reviews, don't you think so? Well, it wasn't like I love to breaking couple but sometimes it was needed to make the story become more exciting right? The first part only? Well it wasn't bad right, I got another #1 fan, thank you! Thank you for the review, I will wait for your next one :) **

**3. RedSakuraPetals : Thank you for the compliment and review, please keep supporting me and my story ne? ****Thank you for the review, I will wait for your next one :) **

**4. Towa-chan : Thank you and about updating matter it was all depend on how fast my beta work and if I didn't have things to solve or important to do rather than updating, I will update it fast so I won't promise such thing as I will update soon if I can't keep that promise but I hope you are willing to wait for the next update! ****Thank you for the review, I will wait for your next one :)**

**5. yingfa07 : I am happy to read your another reviews on my story - I keep reading your reviews on 'The Dark Secret' and you are one of the fans that followed my two stories and support them, thank you! - I thought to make Amu become stronger and stronger because girls suppose to stand up for themselves right? Haha, anyway ********thank you for the review, I will wait for your next one :)**

_**********- For those who compliments me about how well written my story was, I want to say that it all thank to my beta reader [kisshu-ichigo] hard work, she helped me a lot with this story. I hope you can support her too by reading her stories and reviews ^^ -**_

**Disclaimer: bet you all want to own Shugo Chara ne? Hahaha, anyway enjoy the chapter 'kay? Tell me your opinion later! Hit the reviews button fellas!**

* * *

**Characters' Ages:**

**Ikuto - 21**

**Amu - 18**

**Rima -18**

**Tadase -18**

**Utau -18**

**Kairi -18**

**Yaya -18**

**Nagihiko - 20**

**Kukai -21**

* * *

**"Another Love Story"**

**chapter 11**

**Amu POV**

My flight to Hong Kong went as smoothly as it could get, though we did have a bit of turbulence now and then, everything turned out fine. I landed in Hong Kong International Airport around five o'clock in the after noon. When we were allowed to get up and move around, I started collecting my carry on bags from the above storage compartment. I made my way down the long center aisle of the plane and then made my exit. Once I was inside the airport, I walked over to the immigration desk, handed the man my passport and waited for the officer to do his job before he passed me back my passport. When he gave me the okay to go I headed toward the baggage claim. It was packed to the max with other people waiting on there luggage. When the conveyor belt started moving and all the luggage came out it was kind of hard for me to spot my duffle bag, but after a while, I finally spotted it and ran to get it. I yanked my duffle out from between two black suitcases and walked out of the crowded room.

"Hmm, I wonder if Rima is here already." I thought aloud as I made my way outside to see if my best friend was waiting for me. As soon as I walked out the sliding glass doors, I saw Rima waving to me frantically, almost as if her hand was on fire and she was trying to put it out. Rima and I are both eighteen but she is still just a bit shorter then me. She has blond hair that shines like the sun and curly hair like you would not believe. She is still the same old Rima I remember. I ran as fast as I could to her, dropped all my things, and gave her a big hug.

"Amu, I am so happy to see you!" She greeted me as she hugged me back. After we exchanged greetings and such she guided me towards her car, an apple red mustang that her parents got for her. It was funny to imagine her driving it considering how short she is, but today she had a driver with her. Probably so she could sit in the back with me and talk. Her driver, whose name happened to be Willis because he was American, helped me with my luggage while Rima and I slipped into the back seat of the car. "Amu, so tell me what happen to you?" Rima asked me with concern in her eyes, since I supposed to come to Hong Kong a month before.

"It's a long story, Rima." I said before I began my story. "Well, it's a long ride home so I think we have some time." Rima said. With a deep sigh, I looked out the window and started the long story, from me moving out of my foster parents all the way to me leaving Ikuto the day before. By the time, I even go to the day before I could see that Rima was fuming. She was furious once I finished my story. I could tell from her dark expression that Rima was coming up with ways to kill in her mind. Rima may be a petite girl and shorter than most but she was scarier than anyone by far.

She has had her moments of being evil, trust me. I remember back when she was still living in Tokyo and we went to the same school, she pulled a prank on one of her sworn enemies and it had resulted in lawyers. Thankfully, Rima's parents have an amazing lawyer or else she may have ended up in jail. I looked over at Rima who was taking a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke, "And we are talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto as in the heir of Easter Corporation, the biggest corporation in the world? Not to mention being at the top in everything business." Rima asked me, I could hear the shock and surprise inside her voice.

"Yeah uh, that Ikuto." I replied her timidly; did I even know any other Ikuto's beside him? Not that I could recall, I shook me head and turned my attention back to Rima who had a look of distress on her face. "Shit, this is not good. Amu, I wish I could help you more but I can't. My father is one of his business partners. Dammit, now I can't cut off his balls." Rima said disappointedly, I knew the moment people knew who the hell my ex lover was they would step back as soon as they heard his name — Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"It's okay Rima, you are helping me more then enough by letting me live here with you. It means a lot to me, so thank you." I tried to calm her down; I knew she was upset because she couldn't help me. Being his former secretary, I know for a fact that Ikuto is a rich and handsome bastard who has his corporation worldwide. Therefore, I couldn't blame Rima, she and her family have their business to run and it was unfortunately in relations with Ikuto. We decided not to linger on the topic to long, so we talked about each other, trying to catch up on everything we had missed in the past few years. Rima was glad to hear that my foster parents were finally put in jail, so happy in fact that she said, "Those fuckers got what was coming for them!" that made me laugh, and we continued to pour out our lives to each other until we pulled up to her house.

We arrived at her house a while later, after getting my things from the trunk, Rima lead me to the front door and into the house. When we entered the house the first room I saw was the living room, leaving my luggage to the maid behind I followed Rima into the kitchen. That's when I saw uncle and auntie sitting at the kitchen table, they weren't my real Auntie and Uncle but I have known them since birth and I love them to death. They were my parent's best friend back when they still lived near us. I never told then about my parents and little sisters death. It was wrong not to but Rima and I wanted to save them from the pain of knowing their best friends died. If they had known my family died I was sure they would have adopted me, but I was in foster care so fast that I didn't even had time to call anyone before I was taking home with my "new parents".

It makes me wonder how things would be now if I had just told then about the incident. "Amu, welcome dear! We missed you so." Auntie said as she jumped from her seat and raced over to hug me. I smiled at her and hugged her back. Next was my uncle who trapped me in a bear hug and squeezed me until I couldn't breath. I was so happy to see them, it had been too long. After all the formalities were over, everyone sat down in the living room to catch up for a bit before dinner. "So Amu let us start off by saying we are so sorry for your loss. I can't believe we were not informed sooner. Rima finally told us last month when you were supposed to come. I still can't believe they are gone…" Auntie said in a sad and sympathetic voice. I could see the sadness in her eye. My mother and her had been very close so I understand the pain she is feeling. Uncle clear his throat to get our attention then proceeded to speak. "Rima also informed us that after your parent's death you were put into the orphanage. Then you were found some foster parents that took you in but they abused you." he said in a voice that was somewhat disappointed and sad. I just hung my head and nodded. Uncle sighed and continued, "Amu, you really should have told us sooner. We could have gotten you out of there. What were you thinking? You know very well that we would have taken care of you. I just… it's hare to believe that you were in such a horrible situation. You did the right thing in coming here. And the first chance I get I will have your foster parents lock away forever." He said with angry determination at the thought of the two foster parents.

Amu looked ashamed and just nodded her head. "Um, actually they have already been put in jail. A… Uh a friend helped me and he had his lawyer on the case. So that wont be necessary, but thank you." Amu said gratefully that her uncle was willing to help her. "I'm so sorry honey, we didn't know. And I know we can't make up for the time you spent with those wicked people, and I know that because you are eighteen now we can legally do this but would you like become our adopted daughter?" Auntie asked me while she approached where I was sitting and embraced me. 'I have gone so long without a mothers' love that now that I have it everything feels like it should be. I feel happy. Making then my new family would be easy; I loved them before as family friends and I can love them now as my actual family. I just know my mother, father and Ami are smiling somewhere in heaven right now. I am sure they are happy I have a new family that will love and take care of me.' I thought to myself with a bright smile on my face. I nodded my head before Rima screamed for joy and hackled me to the floor for a big hug. "Hahaha this is awesome, I have a new sister. " She screamed and giggled loudly, sometimes she could be such a child. I was happy, so happy.

I have a new father, mother, and sister even though they weren't my biological family as least they loved me. "Now, Rima show Amu to her room while dinner is being prepared." Uncle — or dad right now — said with an amused look on his face. I smiled and mumbled a soft thank you to them and let my new blond haired sister guided me to my new room. Our rooms were next to each other thankfully. When I entered the room, I was to shocked to speak. It was like an exact replica of my old room, the room that I hade when my parents were alive. The walls were painted a soft pink with white carpet on the floor. In the middle of the room was I big bed with a goose down comforter that was a bubble gum pink. To the left of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on top of it. Then on the right side of the room, pushed up against the window was a white desk with a little pink stool to sit on in front of it. I could feel tear gathering in my eyes as I took in the rooms appearance. "How did you…" I said in a far away voice. Rima just smiled and said, "We had old pictures of us playing in your room" smiled brightly at her and then thanked her. Rima helped me unpack my duffle as I hung all my clothes in my closet. When we were done, we sat on my bed and just talked. "Amu, I'm so glad that you are here. I really missed you. Now that we are sister, we can take care of each other. I may not be able to cut Ikuto into pieces but I can keep you from him if it's the last thing I do. So don't worry onee-chan!" She said and I nodded my head happily. A new family, who loved me, thank the Lord. I can finally be happy.

Somewhere deep down though, and Amu would never admit it if you asked, but she was starting to miss the blue haired man she left in Tokyo the day before.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

_'Dammit, how can someone so small be so fast?'_ I thought to myself, running to the cab door. Amu was already inside the cab and had locked the door before I even arrived, I knocked on her window but she refused to open it. She just looked ahead, she said something to the driver and the cab drove away. "Damn, damn, damn! How the hell is it that I screwed up again?" I said aloud as I ran back into the house.

The guys met me in the doorway, badgering me with questions, which I ignored. Instead, I grabbed my car key from the key rack headed toward the garage. I walked in the garage, filched the switch so I could see and raced to my car. After opening the garage door, I hit reverse and was on my way out for go stop Amu.

I already knew I was driving way over the average speed limit judging by the looks people on the street were giving me but that didn't stop me much. I drove as fast as I could, when I finally caught up with Amu's cab at a red light. Unfortunately due to my lack of paying attention to when the light turns green, I was to busy looking out my side window, that I didn't notice the light was green and Amu's cab raced ahead and was now lost in the crowded street.

'Dammit! Where could she have gone? I know for an absolute fact she won't return to her foster parent's house since the house is now completely empty, so where could she go then?' I thought as I drove the streets for a while, then a thought hit me. Maybe she would go to the airport. If I were going somewhere then I'd need a way to leave. So with that thought in mind I headed to the freeway to get to the airport.

Once I arrived, I pulled up into the pick up area and parked my car in a fire lane. 'I'll pay the ticket if I have to. I don't have the time to park mailed away. 'I thought to myself as I ran into the airport and up to the front desk. "Hi, how can I help you today sir?" A young man asked while readying to type my information into the system. "Yeah Hi, um I was wondering if you can tell me if a girl name Hinamori Amu is on one of your flights, and if so what one?" I asked in a rush, I just want to hurry up and find her. "I'm sorry sir, due to confidentiality we are not allowed to disclose anyone's personal information no matter what. It's a safety thing. Therefore, I am sorry I can't help, but is there anything else I can help with?" The man said in a polite way that was just irritating me at the moment. "No, never mind. Goodbye." I said in a annoyed voice and walked away from the desk. I walked out of the airport and back to my car, sure enough there was a ticket on my window shield.

I grabbed the ticket off the glass and just threw it into the glove box when I got in the car. I turned on the car and drove back to the free way to head back to town. When I finally made it back into town, I headed for the nearest Starbucks to calm my nerves. After parking my car, I walked in and ordered a tall double chocolate chip frappuccino with whipped cream. I walked to the side and waited for my order. To pass the time I took out my phone and looked to see if anyone called. No one had called but there was a text message from Amu.

_**Ikuto.**_

_**For a moment there, I saw an ounce of promise in you. But you weren't strong enough. I just hope, for your sake that you one day fine it again; that you manage to brush away the rubble in your head and find a way to love, and be loved.**_

_**It's something you and I have been without for far too long.**_

_**Amu~**_

_'I do love you though Amu. I'm just not good at showing others that I love you.' _I thought as my order was being called. I took my drink with a sigh and made my way to a seat outside. "How am I going to find her? I'd need a tracking device to catch that girl…..wait! A tracking device! A Credit card, I had given her a credit card to use! If she has used it, I can track her down." I said to myself excitedly. I quickly called my bank and ordered them to track Amu's card. But the man on the phone said that Amu had closed her account just minutes before by phone and withdrew all of her money._ 'Damn, Amu is smarter than I give her credit for.'_ I took a sip from my drink and then I asked them where Amu has withdrawn her money and they said that it was at some gas station near his house. Great, just great. She isn't going to let me track her huh.

I looked back down at my phone and thought for a moment. Then it hit me, you can track someone by their cell phones! So I picked my phone back up and called the operator to our phone accounts and asked them to tracked Amu's number. The number showed that it was in another city! Great, at least I know where she is, I left Starbucks and asked the operator where Amu's exact location was but they said she keeps moving so it's difficult to get an exact location. I told them to just give me her current position and they agreed and led the way.

"Amu, I will find you and we will clear this mess up, I promised." I said as I drove away quickly to the opposite end of town, where my beloved pinkette was, according to her cell phone number. I rushed over to Amu's supposed current spot with the help from the operator; thankfully, the operator was a girl. When she found out who I was, she all but died. So with a little bit of flirting and a few compliments from me, she was willing to give me the directions. Though I bet the reason that she was go eager helped me is she got to talk to me longer — not every girl has the chance to talk to Ikuto Tsukiyomi that often! The girl helping me was rambling on about some thing I couldn't care less about all the while still guiding me to the nearest gas station in the city. She said that according to Amu's cell phone tracker, she has been here for about ten minutes without moving, so I drove over as quickly as I could, hoping to find Amu — my favorite kitten.

Once I was there, I parked my car and glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink hair. I walked around and around until I saw a glimpse of pink, without thinking I rushed over to the girl and grabbed her hands while turning her body so she faced me completely. To my utter disappointment it wasn't Amu, this girl had green eyes while Amu had a golden eyes, so I let the girls' hands go while she threw me a dirty glare, like I care though. The operator girl, who I can't remember the name of, told me that Amu's phone tracker hasn't moved from that current location which was the gas station, but she wasn't there. I sighed and hug up on the girl helping me, no caring that it was rude. I am to agitated to care about courteous manners right now.

'Damn, where did she go then?' I asked myself again and again before I gave up. I walked back to my car, got in and started the car before driving away from the gas station. "I will find you Amu. It's just going to take some time. We will clear this misunderstanding up. I promise." I said aloud as I drove back to my house where I will proceed to figure out a way to find my Amu.

* * *

**Amu POV**

While Rima and I were talking, I remembered I wanted to show her a picture on my phone, but I couldn't find my phone anywhere. 'Where the hell is it? When was the last time I even used it?' I tried to back track in my mind when I last had it then it clicked. I had texted Rima about my arrival, I was still inside the taxi and I probably left it there.

_'Damn! I'm going to have to get a new one here and deactivate that one. Oh well.'_ I thought to myself with a shrug. I looked over at Rima who was now reading some new manga comedy she got. It was funny to see Rima make faces while she was reading; I was just about to comment on how ridiculous she looked when we heard Auntie call us for dinner. At the sound of her mothers voice, popped off the bed and drug me the stairs and into the dining room where my new parents were waiting for us.

"Hello auntie." I said happily, as we entered the room. Auntie smiled and shook her head a bit. "Amu, If you feel comfortable with it, please called us mother and father from now on, but only if you feel comfortable." Auntie said while Rima and I sat down in our chairs, I nodded my head in understanding. The cooks prepared us such a luxurious dinner that I was sure I'd never be able to afford if I was paying at a restaurant. We were having katsudon (Pork Cutlet Rice Blow) with a side of sushi and a glass of grape cider.

I was so grateful to be eating something so delicious. When I was with my old foster parents, I did most of the cooking. I would make all the food and either get the scraps or I just wouldn't eat. If I so much as hid a bowl of food for myself is be punished severely with a harsh beating. After giving thanks, we all began to eat our delicious meal. While Rima and her parents shared their days, they included me in their conversation and made me feel so welcome. They'd never know how grateful I was to finally have a family again. While we ate, I told Rima and my new parents about what happened to my phone. "It's alright Amu; we can go take you to get a new one after I take you to enroll in school tomorrow. You get to go to Rima's school. "My new mom told me, I nodded my head and tried to keep myself from laughing, Rima couldn't seem to contain her excitement and was all but wiggling in her seat.

"This is great, I have my new sister and best friend going to the same school with me," Rima said while she picked up some pork, which was delicious by the way, with her chopsticks. Once we finished with our main course, the maids brought out the desserts. 'Do the rich always eat this much? I'm still stuffed from dinner!' I thought as I looked at the chocolate ice cream that was placed in front of us. The dessert just like the main course was delicious.

After finishing our dinner, Rima and I quickly ran up the upstairs right after bidding our goodnight to our parents. She left me in my bedroom before running to hers. Moments later, she ran back in my room holding her pillow and blankets. She tossed them on my bed and yanked me over my bed so I ended up sitting on it. The bed was so comfy, the sheets were made of silk and it was so smooth. 'I could get used to this.' I thought happily.

Amu looked over at Rima who was fixing blankets on the bed. 'Oh Rima-Chan, I am happy that we get to finally be sisters.' I thought as I sat on my bed. Rima was a funny girl but at the same time, she knew when to be serious. She has always been quite short but her appearance made her look like a cute little doll. I always felt sorry for the people who made the mistake that her friend was a fragile doll they could bully. When she was furious, she could be down right evil! She loved to pull pranks on her enemies, which made them fear her and respect the fact that even if she was short she made up for it with attitude.

Her number one hobby is watching gags and comedy genre films; she could performed the same gags perfectly, as the ones on TV. She would always get mad if people did it the wrong way, then she would perform it the right way just to make a point. Her favorite Gag was bala-bala-dance!

I got up from my spot on the bed and hugged Rima. She was shocked at the sudden hug and was trying her best to comfort me. "Thank you Rima. I am just so lucky to have you as a best friend and new sister." I said while some tears unconsciously flowed down my face. Rima just hugged me tighter and said, "Any time. But enough tears Amu. Tonight we are going to celebrate being new sisters." She said with a big grin on her face. I brushed away my tears and nodded my head. That night consisted of many things. One of which was talking about anything and everything, but our conversation ended when I hit Rima with a pillow for asking me what sex was like with Ikuto.

Because I hit her with a pillow it eventually lead to a big pillow fight that ended with both of us giggling on the bed together. It was going on one inn the morning before we decided to call a quits and get some rest. Rima and I crawled into my new comfy bed and talked for a while. Rima actually fell asleep while was telling her about how I got my job as a waitress at Ikuto's bar. I smiled at the sleeping girls. 'I am so happy to be here. I just wish I didn't have to come here under the situation I did.' was the last thing I thought before sleep claimed me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What do you think guys? I'm sorry for the typos and etc because I am on my vacation right now. I do bring my laptop with me but something go wrong with it, it doesn't want to connect to the internet and I'm going crazy right now. I edited it via my mobile phone and it was hard to make the change — especially to make the sentence become italic. I'm so sorry for the discomfort once again!**

**anyway, please R&R okay? Tell me what do you think about this chapter — good, bad, or etc! I was so happy whenever I received emails that contained your reviews :)**

**Have a great and wonderful day! Meet you on the next chapter! Ja ~**

**-amutolovers-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter guys, thanks for the reviews/favorites/alrets! Credit for my awesome beta reader [kisshu-ichigo] for helping me edited this chapter :)**

* * *

**I've received some reviews and I wanted to reply them, so here is the reply. I hope you will be satisfy with the answer : **

**1. **AshaIsTheBest **: Oh, I think you have to read this chapter and the next, next one to find out when Ikuto will be able to track Amu. Thank you for your review, I will wait for your next one!**

**2. **Towa-chan **: Thank you for your support, I got another fans, didn't I? I hope you enjoy my other stories as well. Thank you for your review, I will wait for your next one!**

**3. **xxdreamgirlxx168me : **I'm sorry for the discomfort, I will check it more thoroughly next time. I want to make the story become more interesting to read that's why I have to make it dificult for Ikuto. Thank you for your review, I will wait for your next one!**

**4. **yingfa07 : **Please read this chapter and the next, next one to find that out. Thank you for your review, I will wait for your next one!**

**5. **MidnightNinja101 : **Thank you for the compliment and I enjoyed my vacation a lot. Thank you for your review, I will wait for your next one!**

**6. **Amuto3AnimeLuver : **I'll try my best to update the story. Thank you for your review, I will wait for your next one!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara nor the characters. Now, please enjoy the chapter and please hit the review button after you finished reading the chapter ^^**

* * *

**"Another Love Story"**

**Chapter 12**

**Amu POV**

It's been about a week and a half since I moved to Hong Kong. Everything has been going pretty great for the most part. My new family is very kind and helps me in any way they can, I am just so grateful they took me in. I'm also especially happy to be back with Rima and go to school with her.

School, to my utter amazement, is actually pretty awesome. I've met a lot of people and made another best friend, aside from Rima. Her name was Yuiki Yaya, the first time Rima introduced us she insisted I call her Yaya-chan. Yaya is one of Rima's best friends here in Hong Kong. Yaya is super cute and bubbly; she is a very carefree person who always has a grin plastered on her face. Even though she is a senior like Rima and I, she acts like a baby. Fortunately for her it just makes her look even cuter.

I really enjoy the things I am learning here in my new school as well, but since I came into the school year late, I'm kind of behind in the work. Thankfully Rima and Yaya help me with my studies. They taught me a lot of short cuts and are managing to catch me up with the class. I never thought school would be this fun, but with my fiends helping me and the fact that I will be graduating in a few months I am overjoyed.

The only thing that hasn't been to grate is that I must have caught a stomach bug on my way from Japan. The past few days, I haven't been able to keep my food down. This totally sucks when you live in a house with a gourmet chef, because all the food smells fabulous. Well, except for the other day when I had that omelet for breakfast. It just smelt horrible. I all but tossed it in the trash it smelts so bad. So whatever sickness I have, I hope it goes away soon so I can get back to eating all that tasty food.

Rima's been worried and keeps asking me if I am okay, but I keep telling her that I am fine and that it is just a bug that will pass. Besides, it's probably because the sudden change of surroundings and drinking different water. I hear that when you drink water from another country it can make you sick for a bit until you get used to it.

By the end of the week I was starting to feel a whole lot better. I didn't feel sick at all; the only thing wrong was that Rima had to drag my sorry butt out of bed just so we'd make it to school in time. Rima had offered to take me to doctors on our way to school but I told her no because I am feeling better. William stopped the car in front of the school gates and opened the door for Rima and I, we mumbled a short thanks before we quickly made our way into the school.

Upon entering the building, Yaya tackled me to the ground once she saw us walking in through the schools front entrance. After getting off of me Yaya went to gently hug Rima, where as I nearly died from her death grip. Sure she was small but she has some crazy strength in those arms of hers, she could easily kill people by hugging them. _'It must be the ballet classes she's in.'_ I thought to myself, shaking my head in amusement.

Rima, Yaya and I were talking about the upcoming picture day our school was having while we walked to our first class; homeroom. We sat in our usual spots, in the back of class where it was the furthest from the teachers' desk, and chatted some more until the bell rang.

I love how most of the students run into the class room just moments before our teacher arrives. '_You'd think that they would talk in the class room. They make it seem like a horrible thing to be on time.' _I thought to myself while I got out my things for class. After getting out my pencil I looked up just in time to see our teacher walk in the room carrying her lesson planner.

"Good morning class!" The teacher greeted us in a cheery voice, and we greeted her back. Ms. Lin was a great homeroom teacher; she is by far my favorite teacher here at this school. She is my literature teacher, but what makes her special then most is the way she teaches. She teaches in an interesting way that makes literature easier to study.

Class started and I was instantly hooked by Ms. Lin's thoughts on the book we are all currently reading, _the catcher and the rye_. As she spoke, I took some notes and kept my attention on her explanation as to why you shouldn't take for granted the things we have like Mr. Holden did in the book. I was enjoying her class so much that I didn't realize how fast the class went by. Before I knew it Ms. Lin was handing out our homework assignments and the bell was ringing indicated that the class was over. Ms. Lin bid us all goodbye before we walked out of the class room followed by some other students.

While I put some of my books in my locker and gathered up my art supplies, Rima and Yaya waited patiently beside me. When I was finished, we went our separate ways, Rima and I went to our art class while Yaya went to her Spanish class.

When we reached the art room Rima and I settled down in our chairs and we started to take out our art supplies. We were discussing the difference between purple and violet when the bell rang and our teacher, Mr. Mitsukuni, walked in the room.

"Well class it is a beautiful day for art, so we will be going outside today. So gather up your pencils, colored pencils, sketch pads and follow me out. Rima and I did as we were told and gathered our things to follow our teacher. Our teacher took us to the back of the school where the gardeners club had their mini garden of Eden. It was the prettiest garden I'd ever seen. Just the smell of the different flowers made me a little dizzy; it was a beautiful toxic smell indeed. Mr. Mitsukuni called our attention and gave us our assignment. We were to pick a flower in the garden, sketch it out and then color it. He told us it also had to be finished by the end of class, so Rima and I got busy and started to sketch out a rose and a tulip that were in the same garden section.

Unfortunately, half way through our art class I had to take a little break. My head was starting to hurt a bit, but I got over it quickly and set to work again and ignored the headache that made it hard to concentrate. _'It must be from focusing so much on one thing.' _I thought to myself as I finished up my sketch of a deep red rose.

The day must have been flying by fast because it was already lunch time. Rima and I made our way to the cafeteria to wait by the doors for Yaya to get there. When she arrived the three of us got in the lunch line and waited our turn to order.

When it was our turn, I picked up a tray and set a slice of pizza, an apple and chocolate milk on my tray and took it to the front to pay. Then Yaya and Rima got their food, and the three of us made out way to an empty table in the back of the lunch room.

While eating our food, we talked a bit — mostly Yaya, who keeps talking about a boy in her class who fluently speaks Spanish and how much she liked him. After a few threats from Rima, we finally convinced her to introduce us to him. She agreed she would the next time she saw him while with us.

I was finishing up my pizza while Rima was telling Yaya about our art assignment, when a sudden wave of nausea washed over me. I dropped my half eaten pizza on my plate and clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from vomiting in front of everyone. Rima looked back my way ask me something but I was already running out of the cafeteria and to the girls bathroom before she had the chance.

I barely made it to the bathroom in time before I emptied my lunch into one of the toilets. The taste was just awful. Pizza may taste awesome going down, but coming back up was another story. I was just vomiting for a second time when I heard Rima and Yaya call me from outside the bathroom stall. "Amu-chan, um are you okay? Do you need Yaya to get the nurse?" Yaya asked nervously. I didn't answer her though; I was too busy trying not to get sick for a third time. Rima was not happy about this and opened the stall door. She gasped at my appearance. I was sitting slumped against the toilet, with one hand holding my hair back so as to not get vomit in it.

I felt another urge to through up hit me and I quickly turned back to the toilet, Rima sighed and replaced my hand around my hair with her own. While I was getting sick Yaya came up behind me and slowly rubbed circles on my back to help sooth me. I feel awful. It felt like acid was burning my throat and my stomach was doing flips.

When I was finally finished and I had nothing left in my stomach to through up, I weakly stood up and walked to the sink. I rinsed my mouth out with cold water and wiped my face that was now flushed. I gripped the sides of the sink and looked up into the mirror in front of me._' God, I look horrible.' _I thought to myself, trying to fix my messed up hair. When I was finished re clipping my X shaped clip in my hair, Rima and Yaya looked at me with worried glances.

"I'm fine guys, okay. It must be for the pizza I just ate. It was pretty greasy so it must have upset my stomach." I said in a voice that I hope sounded convincing. Rima just shook her head and said, "No Amu. You are not okay. You have been feeling sick all week. So either you let _me_ take you to the doctor after school or I am telling mom and dad and I'll just have _them _take you. The choice is yours. Me or them?" Rima said in a determined voice that said don't test me. I just sighed and agreed to let her take me after school. If it would make her happy and not cause mom and dad trouble then I'd go.

The three of us were startled by the sound of the bell signaling that lunch was over and it was time for class again. The girls and I quickly ran back into the lunch room, picked up our things and ran back to our class rooms.

I was with Yaya in our math class while Rima had another class, the bubble girl kept going on and on about the boy in her Spanish class. All the talk of him made me a bit more curious about this mystery guy. She had promised Rima and me that she would introduce us to him later; well I hope that day is soon so I can put a face to the conversations. Our next class was a bit boring but it flew by faster then it started.

Now Rima, Yaya and I are in our last class of the day together, Science. The teacher began her lecture but I paid no attention to her. Instead I scribbled randomly on some blank paper that was in front of me. 'I don't understand why it's always the last period that goes by agonizingly slow.' I thought as I was looking at the clock, watching the hand slowly tick towards the number two.

Finally, our last bell rang and it was time to go home, well the doctors in my case. I headed to my locker and started packing my things. When I finished I walked over to Yaya's locker to find Rima waiting on her. Once Yaya finished packing away what had to be her third bag of candy that day, three of us stormed out of the school. Rima and I bid our good bye to Yaya and headed to our awaiting car at the gate entrance, while Yaya went to her own car.

Upon entering the car, Rima instructed William, the driver, to drive us to the nearest hospital. After explaining that Amu didn't feel well, the driver nodded and complied to Rima's wishes and started to drive us to the nearest hospital.

The drive to the hospital was short but it had my nerves in a twist. As I have told you before, I really do hate hospitals. But there was nothing I could do to change Rima's mind about taking me to get checked out.

When we pulled up in front of the ER, Rima and I hopped out of the car and walked into the building. We had to come to the ER because we didn't make a doctor's Appointment. Rima helped me sign in and we went to sit in a chair, waiting our turn to be seen. When it was finally our turn to be called we went into a back room where a nurse dressed in really cute puppy scrubs took my temperature, weight and blood pressure. While I was having all this done she asked me what some of my symptoms were. As I told her what was wrong, she was speedily typing away on the computer, probably writing what I was saying down. When the nurse finished with us, she escorted me to another room with a hospital bed and a curtain around it for privacy. She asked me to have a seat, telling me the doctor would be with me shortly. But before she left, she handed me a bunch of forms to fill out.

Rima Finished filling out the information for me, to afraid I'd lie about what was wrong with me. After what felt like hours later, the doctor walked in carrying in a small laptop. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Rima and me before saying in a friendly voice, "Hi there, I'm Dr. Ootori." He stuck his hand out and I shook it politely.

"My name is Amu Hinamori and this is my Friend, Rima. It's nice to meet you." I said, sitting up so I could fully look at the man. He had short jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes that were hidden behind silver rimmed glasses. He in my opinion was way too handsome to be a doctor, but who was I to judge.

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Hinamori? Dr. Ootori asked nicely. I sighed deeply and glanced over at Rima who was looking at me with eye that screamed, 'you better cooperate'. I turned back to the handsome doctor and began to reveal how I was really feeling.

"I have been feeling pretty sick for the past days." I answered her. Dr. Ootori nodded his head and I continued. "At first I was having a few small headaches, and then it was headaches and nausea. I haven't really been able to keep food down. I thought it may have just been my period coming because my breast started feeling really sore, but my period didn't really come. I mean it came but it was light spotting. It only lasted maybe two days max and even after I still felt sick." I explained to the doctor as he took some notes on his laptop.

When he finished typing he looked up with a smile. "Okay, now I have a few questions for you. I need you to try to be exact as possible when answering, okay?" he asked kindly. I nodded my head and listened. "Okay, first when was the last day of your menstrual cycle?" he asked happily. I blushed a bit but replied, "Um about two days ago I guess, but it was so light I wouldn't really call it a period." he just nodded and continued with his questions. " Amu, are you currently sexually active?" he asked with a straight face, as if asking something like that was no big deal_. 'How can he ask that with a straight face?!' _I thought to myself with a deep blush showing on my face. Not trusting my voice, I just nodded quickly.

After a few more questions about my symptoms, Dr, Ootori told me he was going to have one of the nurses draw some blood to do some tests, and then he'd be back to talk with me.

Moments later a nurse came in and took some blood. After she labeled my blood she turned to me and asked me to follow her. I looked over at Rima who quickly asked, "where are you taking her?" the nurse smiled at Rima's protectiveness and said she has to do some ultrasound work on me. I was a little confused as to why I needed ultrasound work done. 'Oh god, watch me have some crazy sickness that is going to kill me!' I thought to myself. I could already feel my heart pounding in my chest.

'The nurse led me into a room that had a clean paper covered bed in the middle of it, and next to it was a machine that I could only assume was the ultrasound computer. The nurse asked me to lie down; I complied and lay down on the hard bed. The nurse asked me to lift up my shirt a bit; when I did she squirted some cold blue gel on my lower abdomen. She then took some wand type thing and pressed it against my stomach. As she moved the want around, a gray image showed up on the screen. I had no idea what I was looking at so I kind of just laid there and let the nurse do her work. The only thing that worried me was the concerned face she was making as she moved the wand around.

When we were finished, the nurse handed me some paper towels to wipe the blue gel of, and then lead me back to my original room where I found a worried Rima waiting. Once the nurse left Rima started her interrogation. "So what was the ultrasound for?" I just shrugged and said, "I have no clue. I didn't even know what she was looking for. All I know is that she was looking awfully concerned." I sighed and sat back down on the hospital bed and just chatted with Rima until the door opened again.

Dr. Ootori walked in with a blank expression on his face. This makes me even more nervous then I already was. He took a seat and for a moment he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rima not liking this action one bit asked, "Dr. Ootori is everything alright? Amu is okay right?" panic slowly starting to seep in her voice.

The doctor put his glasses back on and looked at me with a sad smile. I looked at him with worry in my eyes. "Amu, I had the nurses take some blood to check and make sure you didn't have any major sicknesses, but your blood test showed a surprising result. It seems you are pregnant Ms. Hinamori."

As soon as those words left the doctors mouth I could feel the walls of the room enclosing around me, but I didn't even have time to think about that because the doctor continued, "I would normally say a congratulation is in order but…" he trailed off, but I couldn't handle that. "But what?" I tried to say, but it came out as a whisper.

Dr. Ootori sighed heavily and said in a sad voice, "The ultrasound showed that you have some damaged scar tissue around the uterine wall. I am not sure how you got such scars but I am suspired you are pregnant at all. With the damage that was done it should have been very hard for you to get pregnant. You are about a month along now, and… with what I can tell; it may be hard if not impossible for you to carry your baby fast the first trimester." He said in a very sad and sympathetic voice. At that very moment I felt my world split in two. It was to mush to handle, and my vision slowly faced to black. The last think I remember thinking were three things.

_Pregnant, Damaged Uterine wall and Baby won't make it._

* * *

**What do you think guys? R&R please! **

**Check out my profile for more stories I have written so far. Have a wonderful and great day guys, Ja ~ **


	13. Author's Note, Must Read!

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ! **

**Dear readers,**

**I know this isn't a chapter but this is important! I'm sorry but I won't update all of my ongoing stories for a while because of good reason. On Monday, August 26th 2013 I will move overseas to farther my education and guess what? I have to go there by myself! My parents won't come along with me and I have to settle down some things before posting the story again. It will take some times maybe for two weeks to one month and I am not sure either for the exact time I need. **

**I will keep writing the story but it will take a while to update and post it, I need to settle down some things such as school registration, and the main problem - the installation of the internet connection in my dorm room. I will update the story as soon as I get the things settled. So, please be patience and waited for the next update okay?**

**Wish me luck and once again I'm sorry!**

**love,**

**Amutolovers-**


End file.
